Brotherly Love Part 2
by winchesteritious
Summary: Sequel-ish to 'Brotherly Love'. Basically Dean and Gabriel's POVs about the things that are happening as opposed to Castiel and Sam. You may want to read 'Brotherly Love' first. Destiel. Sabriel. AU.
1. Dean

I wiped the oil from my hands onto the rag that I kept in my back pocket. I slammed the hood to the navy blue Chevy truck that I was working on at 'Singer and Winchester's Auto Garage and Salvage Yard'.

"Dean?" My dad yelled and then came out of his office. His green eyes, a lot like mine, flickered back between the truck and me. "Are you done with the truck? Bobby's bringing in Jo's car. Needs her brakes fixed. Think you can knock that out before we close?"

"Totally replace or just her pads?"

"Probably just the pads but who knows. The girl can tell you which beer you should drink with which pizza but cars are just too far above her pay grade." My dad rolled his eyes and ran a hand through his dark hair. He loved Jo Harvelle like the daughter he never had, but sometimes she confused him.

"I'll take a look when Bobby gets back, but hey since you're out here for a change, can I ask for some time off?" My dad's eyebrows came together as he looked at me.

"Time off? You've been working here for three years and you have never asked for time off. What's going on?" I ran a hand through my short, dirty blonde hair. I knew my dad would let me have time off for it, but I still hated asking.

"Well, I was thinking about going to visit Sammy." My dad plastered that fake smile on his face. He missed him. Sam was my kid brother that was four years younger than me. He had left to go to Stanford, which was six and a half hours away from our hometown of Riverside, California. It wasn't that he was mad about Sam leaving. Matter of fact, he was damn proud of him (I was too). My dad just didn't like not being able to protect Sam (and neither did I, truth be told).

"Yeah, hell, Dean I think that's a great idea. He would love to see you. When were you thinking about going?"

"Not for a few weeks. I mean, I want to kind of surprise him, and I know he's busy with school."

"I wish I could go with you, but you know, I've got to work around here. Just let me know when you want to go, alright? I'll give you the time off."

"Thanks, Dad." I smiled. I was actually excited to go see Sam at his big fancy school. It was pretty hard for me to pass high school, let alone get into college, but Sam? Sam was probably the smartest person I knew. He got a full ride to Stanford and he was planning on being a big shot lawyer so he could save the world.

The door to the garage began to creep up and there was Bobby driving Jo's baby blue VW Beetle. It was so funny to see my uncle Bobby, a very rough and rugged guy (full beard and everything), driving the only girly thing that belonged to Jo. He pulled the car into the open space next to the office, turned the car off and got out. He had grease stains on his jeans and his ball cap that he always wore.

"There's nothing wrong with her car. Ellen is just paranoid." Bobby's rough voice came over the car. Ellen was Jo's mother and one of my dad and Bobby's best friends.

"Takes one to know one, Bobby. Just let Dean take a look and then we can tell Ellen we fixed it."

"Great, but hurry because Ellen wants us up at the bar for drinks right after closing." Ellen ran a bar in town called 'The Roadhouse'. Jo worked there as a waitress and sometimes bartender.

"Anything you say, boss." I mock saluted Bobby as he flipped the switch so the car began to rise. I looked at Jo's car and began to think about my crazy family. I was actually only related to my dad, John, and Sammy. Then there was my 'Uncle Bobby', he had helped raise me and Sam after, well, an accident that had taken my mother (and _no_, I don't want to talk about it, thank you very much). However, I had a mother-like figure named Ellen Harvelle. Her and her daughter, Jo, had been a part of lives for as long as I could remember.

"Bobby, there's nothing with this car. I think we can take it back to Jo now." I said after about an hour. We were just about to close, so we were probably going to head to the bar soon.

"Why don't you drive Jo's car, and I'll drive the Impala?" My dad didn't wait for a response before he grabbed the keys from my leather jacket hanging on the hook near the door and walking outside. Damn it, I couldn't be seen driving around in Jo's car!

"Meet you there, son!" Bobby shot me a smirk and then followed my dad outside. I heard the Impala rev up and I looked at Jo's car and sighed.

"Stupid fucking thing." I muttered as I got into the driver's seat. I drove over to The Roadhouse, walked in the saloon door of the somewhat rundown bar and looked around. I saw that Eli, a friend of mine, was working behind the bar when I was attacked by blonde hair.

"Dean! Thank God you're here! They're talking about us being a couple again." Jo backed away and looked at me. Her brown eyes looked very concerned.

"Aw come on, everybody knows that won't happen. You're obviously way out of my league." I did my best cocky smirk as Jo and I went up to the bar.

"Well duh. But, that got me thinking." Eli brought my regular beer and one for Jo.

"Help me, Eli. She's thinking."

"I'm not getting involved. Jo, take it easy on him." Eli winked and then walked down the bar.

"So, I was thinking, maybe I could get you a date. Ya know, it's been a while." Jo looked sideways at me and I took a drink of my beer. It had been a while, six months to be exact (and _no_ I don't want to talk about that either).

"I'm not ready, Jo. Can we just drop it?" Jo sighed.

"Fine, but someday, and someday soon, you need to put yourself back out there." All I could do was nod. I wasn't ready for a conversation about my love life.


	2. Gabriel

I knocked on the dorm room door and heard my baby brother, Castiel, say something to his roommate.

"Sam, get the door, please?" Sam was his roommate that he had told me so much about. He seemed to like him. I heard shuffling then the doorknob rattled and then I was met by a…chest. A very solid looking chest, mind you. I looked up at the owner of said chest and was met by an incredible pair of eyes that seemed to be swirling between green, blue and gray underneath shaggy brown hair.

"Uh…hi?"

"Damn, Cassie, you didn't tell me your roommate was a sasquatch." I looked him up and down. He had to have been at least 6' 3''. "And a very attractive one at that." I winked at the giant that stood in front of me and he then moved out of the way, opening the room to me. I saw my younger brother, Castiel, sitting on his bed. He jumped up and his blue eyes were wide in surprise.

"G…Gabriel? What the hell are you doing here?" I looked around at their small dorm room. There were history books open on their beds.

"Well, apparently saving you from a boring night of studying. You told me to come visit whenever I wanted, well, I wanted. Now, let's go. I know this great bar that's close and doesn't check IDs." I smiled. Castiel shot a look over my shoulder to where I'm assuming Sam still was. Castiel looked from me to Sam and back again. I rolled my eyes and turned back around to Sam (who was staring at me). "By the way, since my younger brother here has forgotten his manners, I'm Gabriel." I extended my hand and Sam took and shook it.

"Sam. Roommate."

"Yeah, I've heard about you."

"Seriously, Gabriel, what are you doing here?" I turned back around to Castiel. How his dark hair always looked like sex hair even when he wasn't having sex (like, ever) I'll never know.

"I told you, I wanted to come see my baby bro in college and meet his incredibly talked about roommate. However, you did leave out how hot he is." I turned to look at Sam and saw a blush creep up his cheeks. "Now, let's go get drunk before I have flash backs of actually studying."

"You never studied when you were here. Now Sam and I are actually,"

"We could spare an hour or so." I smiled and looked at Castiel, who had tipped his head to the side the way he did when he was confused. "I mean, we've been spending a lot of time studying and maybe we could use a break."

"Come on, Cassie. Sammy boy and I are going." Hell, Castiel could stay if he wanted and I could go have fun with Samsquatch. The guy was insanely hot, and if I remember correctly, Castiel had told me he was gay, and single. Hm…tonight could get interesting.

Castiel sighed and groaned simultaneously, ah my childhood in a sound. "Atta boy, Cassie! Let's go!" I clapped my hands together and lead the way to my car.

* * *

"Another round, boys?" I smiled at Sam and Castiel. Sam was actually holding up pretty well almost two hours into our little 'study break'. Castiel on the other hand, I was a little disappointed in.

"Sure!" Castiel stood up and stumbled to the bar.

"You know, we do actually have a history test tomorrow morning. We should probably head home soon." Sam looked at me across the table. Damn, what was up with his eyes?

"And ruin my fun? Come on, Sam, don't make me drink alone." I batted my eyelashes at him, and he smiled.

"Fine, one more drink." Sam replied as Castiel brought our drinks back. He almost spilled them all over the table.

"Ya know, Gabe, I'm glad you brought us out tonight." Castiel slurred. He even threw his arm around me. Yup, my little bro was hammered.

"Well, good to know, Cassie. Now drink up. Your guardian here has decided only one more drink, but if you're faster than us, he might let you have another one."

"Castiel probably shouldn't even be having this one." Sam gazed at me over the top of his glass. I felt a strange butterfly-ish sensation in my stomach. However, I'm sure that was just the alcohol.

"Well, actually, you and Cassie shouldn't be drinking at all, am I right?"

"We have a bad influence in our presence." Sam winked at me and I'm pretty sure I gaped at him for a second before Castiel broke my concentration.

"Done!" Castiel help up his cup and Sam and I jumped.

"Uh…great, Cassie. Let's get you home, alright? You apparently have a test tomorrow." I threw some money on the table and tried to get Castiel up from his seat. Sam followed my lead and slung Castiel's arm around his shoulder.

"I'm fine, guys."

"Sure you are, buddy." Sam replied as I wrapped my arm around Castiel's middle and walked him to my car. He fell over in the backseat after I closed the door. "Um…maybe I should sit in the back with him." Sam's eyes went from the window to mine.

"No, sit up front with me. He'll be fine." Sam stepped so close that our breath was mixing and I shuddered. Sam reached into my jean pocket and grabbed my keys.

"We should probably get going." He handed me my keys and got into the passenger seat. I got into the driver's side and started the car up and glanced at the clock. It was almost one in the morning. We sat in silence back to the dorms, and then he and I practically carried Castiel up to their room. Well, mostly Sam did. He's insanely strong. We laid him in his bed and heard him snore almost as soon as he hit the bed.

"Well, I think I should head out."

"It's pretty late, why don't you just stay here for the night?" Sam rubbed the back of his neck. "I mean, you could hang out, sleep it off until Castiel and I come back from our morning class. Then we could, maybe, go get something to eat. You me and Castiel, of course." A blush was making its way up his cheeks. It was very cute.

"Yeah, I'd like that, Sambo." I stretched up and gave Sam a kiss on the cheek. "Night!" I grabbed an extra pillow off Castiel's bed and curled up on the floor. I felt a blanket get draped over me.

"Night, Gabriel." I heard Sam whisper.


	3. Meeting Cas(tiel)

I took a sip of my beer as the 49ers kicked off for Thursday night football.

"So, Dad, I think that I'm going to leave the garage around one tomorrow, if that's okay."

"Yeah, throw in some hours at the garage beforehand? You should be able to knock out that tire rotation on that uh…you know what car I'm talking about?" I chuckled softly. My dad forgot things all the time.

"Yeah, I can do that. Then I'll head up there and surprise Sammy." My dad smiled over at me. I think he was still a little upset that I was taking a weekend off, but I was going to visit Sam so he couldn't be too upset, right? I mean, he had taught me to look after the kid since I was four years old. It was basically second nature to me now.

"I'm sure he'll love to see you, Dean. Tell him I say hi, and I'm sure Bobby will have a message for him too. Do you want another beer? I need another beer." My dad got up and walked into the kitchen. Who said Winchester men hid their feelings, huh? I stood up and walked into the kitchen, too.

"You know, Dad, I could maybe, wait a few more weeks to visit Sam. I mean, we're kinda backed up at the shop, right? I could wait…"

"No, no, Dean of course not. You should really go. Have a good time with Sam. I'm sure he misses you." He grabbed a beer from the fridge and then blew past me. I sighed. This whole annoying thing where my dad pretends to not to be upset about Sam was pissing me off. Well, it didn't help that Sam hadn't called my dad in a while. He was busy, right? And God forbid my dad learned how to text. Sam and I texted a few times a week, and I would update him about the shop (not that much really changed) and he would tell me about his fancy school. Also, he talked about his roommate a lot. They seemed to be becoming close in a short period of time.

I walked back out to the living room and my dad and I sat in silence besides talking about the game. I wasn't really sure what to say. The game ended and my dad stood up.

"I think I'm going to head to bed. I'll talk to you in the morning. Night, son." My dad patted me on the shoulder.

"Yeah, night. I'll see you in the morning." I finished the last of my beer and then headed upstairs, ready for a good night's sleep before my long drive up to Stanford.

* * *

"Dean, behave yourself up there. Don't get Sammy into any trouble, alright?" My dad gave me a stern look. I would _never_ corrupt sweet little Sammy. I smirked.

"Of course not! I'm a joy to be around." My dad and Uncle Bobby rolled their eyes. I thought it was funny anyway. "I won't, Dad. I promise. We're probably just going to hang out in his dorm room."

"Okay, and make sure you put the right gas in the car, alright? I don't want anything screwing up the engine." I nodded. I would never do anything to hurt that car. It was practically my baby. I took care of it more than my dad did.

"Okay, I'll see you guys on Monday when I get back." I threw a wave over my shoulder as I walked out to the Impala. I started her up and took off for Stanford. I made my way north, with a pit stop for some gas and some beer (Sammy was a light-weight and would probably only take him two to get drunk). I pulled into the gate of the Stanford and let out a low whistle. This place was swanky. I could see why Sam would choose this place over any of the colleges around home. I found a place to park and then shut the car off. Sam was in room 564, at least that was the room I moved him into. I grabbed the six-pack from my backseat and looked up at his dorm building.

"Shit, Sammy." I mumbled under my breath. I walked up the stairs and heard the sound of bombs exploding. Sam playing video games on a Friday night? Really? I knocked and got no answer. Come on Sam, if I get caught with these beers I'm sure you'll get in trouble. I knocked harder.

"Sammy! Open up!" The door swung open and I was met by a pair of intense blue eyes. He's dark mop of bed head was…hot. Damn. He was wearing black sweats and a Stanford t-shirt. He was staring at me. We just kind of looked at each other until he cleared his throat.

"S…sorry, Sam's not here."

"Oh." I looked him over. His sweatpants were hanging kinda low on his hips… "Am I in the wrong building or is he just not home?"

"He's out on a date. Not sure when he'll be back. Sorry, but who are you?"

"I'm Dean, want to invite me in there, buddy? This six-pack isn't exactly supposed to be in the dorms right?" I put my hand on his chest and gently pushed him out of the way. His chest seemed chiseled.

"Uh…yeah…right." He shut the door and I sat myself on what I assumed was Sam's bed because the bed was actually made (OCD weirdo). "Oh, you must be Sam's brother." He walked over and offered his hand to me. I took and shook it. "My name's Castiel Novak."

"Dean. Dean Winchester. I was hoping to surprise my brother, but if he's got a date, maybe I should go." I stood up; somewhat hoping that Castiel would stop me.

"He'll probably be home soon!" Castiel rushed. I raised an eyebrow as he looked me over. I thought Sam said he was straight?

"Want me to hang out with you, Castiel?" I would rather give him a nickname. Castiel sounded so formal. "Castiel? Damn, that's some name. How about I call you Cas?" He nodded (and was that a blush?).

Cas and I began drinking and playing video games (he killed me a lot, the son of a bitch). After dying for the tenth time, I decided we needed a little break.

"So, Cas, let's take a break. Want to talk about anything?" Castiel had drunk two beers and was working on his third. He shrugged and pulled at the label of his beer bottle.

"Well that's convincing. Something bothering you?"

"Just, a girl I'm still trying to get over. Ex-girlfriend." So, not gay? Maybe he was bi, I mean, I am, so he might've been.

"Well, I'm not really one for chick flick moments, but if you need to talk…"

"She just, broke my heart. Ya know man? She told me all this about being together forever and bullshit and then high school ended and he took off for the other side of the country."

"I uh…I know what you mean. My ex did the same. He just…was gone one day. I mean," Whoa, why was I telling this guy my whole story? I had barely even talked to Sam and Jo about Benny. "We hadn't done the whole 'forever' thing. He just was gone one day. I don't know if I did anything or said something or what, but he was gone. And, honestly? I still blame myself, and that was six months ago."

"I doubt it was your fault."

"Just like her leaving wasn't your fault. She sounds kinda like a bitch, if you don't mind me saying." I half smiled at him, hoping to get a smile back. He sort of did.

"Thanks man. Hey, I think we're out of beer."

"So, should I go get more or should I just leave?" I raised an eyebrow at him. I was really hoping he would let me stay. And fuck, this date of Sam's was taking forever and I still wanted to see him.

"Well, this is better than what I had planned for the night." I smiled and stood up to go get some more beer. Maybe Castiel and I could continue these kinds of deeper conversations. I think I needed to get it out this stuff with Benny and Cas easy to talk to. I mean, I wasn't falling for the guy, obviously, he wouldn't be attracted to me. He was straight, but damn he was hot. Maybe I could talk to Sam about being friends with this guy. Well, if he ever came home from his date.


	4. Flirting

_Okay, so, a few things. A) I'm really sorry that I haven't been sticking to my schedule. I had a tough week last week and was still slightly recovering this weekend, but I plan on getting back on track here shortly! B) This chapter takes place before the chapter with Dean. It's just that I wanted Dean and Cas to meet. C) Thank you guys so much for your reviews, favs and follows! Love you guys!_

* * *

Gabriel's POV

I walked into my apartment in Palo Alto after a long day…well, night at work. It wasn't a hard job, I mean it was just a simple bartending gig, pretty simple stuff and I got paid good money for it.

I pulled my phone out of my pocket and debated on texting him. He had given me his number only a few days ago, and we had texted and flirted a few times, but I really wanted to see him. I sighed. When did I become sentimental?

**Gabriel: Hey there Sam how's it going? **

I sat and waited for him to respond. Maybe he wouldn't text me back. I could see him deciding not to…

**Sam: Hey Gabe, good, hbu? **

I couldn't help but smile. The kid had a weird effect on me.

**Gabriel: Good…good…a little lonely though. **

**Sam: Oh yeah? Well that's not good. **

I scoffed. Either he was just torturing me or he wasn't getting it.

**Gabriel: Know any cures for that?**

**Sam: For what?**

Seriously? Cassie had told me this guy was smart. Maybe book smart, which can be sexy, but he had to be able to understand most of the dumb stuff I say (which can be a lot). Well, let's see if he has an answer for this.

**Gabriel: Loneliness. I mean, you're gonna be a doctor or something right? Know any cures?**

**Sam: I'm going to be a lawyer, so no, I don't know any cures… **

Sassy. I like that.

**Gabriel: Well, remind me not to come to your practice…**

**Sam: Oh trust me, you'll need me. From what Castiel has told me. Somebody is going to have to defend your ass…**

**Gabriel: Hm…good point…so maybe we should get together and discuss my legal counsel. **

There it was. I threw it out there, but there were no promises that he would respond or that he would even want to get together, even if he did respond. God, when did I become all caught up on one guy? I heard the door to my apartment open.

"Hello, my dear friend!" An all too familiar British voice filled my apartment. The door closed and I heard him shout. "You know! It is customary to actually greet guests when they enter your residence!" I stood up and walked down the small hallway to see the blonde that the voice belonged to. He was barely taller than me, but he never let me forget it. He was taking off his jacket and smiled at me.

"Well, actually, see I know our American rules are hard for you to keep up on, but we only need to greet guests that we actually _invited_ into our homes." Balthazar smiled. He had been my best friend since middle school and actually had a key to my apartment, even though he lived in San Francisco.

"You love me so don't complain. Now, what are we going to do tonight?"

"I wasn't aware that we had plans." I raised an eyebrow at him.

"We didn't! But, since I gave myself the night off, I figured I would come and bother you."

"Gee, lucky me." I heard my phone beep in the living room. "Well, excuse me, but I have a text to get to." I turned around walked back through my apartment, with Balthazar close behind.

"Since when is a text message more important than me?!"

"Since it's from…"

"Is it Cassie's roommate? You're really going after him, aren't you?" By this time, the two of us had made it back to the living room. I grabbed my phone as Balthazar sat in my chair and I sat on the couch.

"Well, yeah? He's incredibly hot." I unlocked my phone.

**Sam: Name the time and place. **

So, that was a yes, right? Right?! That had to be a yes!

"So, what? You're going to hook up with this one, break his heart and then leave your brother to clean up the mess?"

"Oh come on, Balth, when have I ever done that?" I responded as I texted Sam back.

"Well, let's see, everybody you've been with?"

"No, come on, there was…uh…" I racked my brain for somebody that I had dated longer than a month. "Kali! I dated her most of high school!"

"Yeah, until you broke up with her and started experimenting at Stanford." I shrugged. I came out our freshman year of college, and everybody had been pretty supportive (well, except Kali. She kinda got upset about the whole thing).

"She still counts. And anyway, I actually like him. He's smart and sophisticated and…sexy. Really sexy."

"I think you should ask him out."

"Working on it, my dear British friend." Sam had just texted me back and agreed to meet up with me on Thursday night. "And there it is. We're going out on Thursday night."

"Really? Planning on sealing the deal quickly?"

"Actually, I'm going to take it slow, just to prove you wrong."

"You haven't been able to yet, but good luck." I rolled my eyes. I would prove Balthazar wrong with Sam. I knew I would.


	5. Movies

_Okay, so I am going to get back on schedule! I promise! Thanks for sticking through things with me! I love you guys! Also, the time line is still a little off, but it will get back on track too! Ok! Thanks! Back to the story!_

* * *

"Dean?" I heard Castiel whisper the next morning after our little gaming (and drinking) evening. I vaguely remembered Sam coming home last night, but I couldn't remember really talking to him or anything.

"Dean?" I heard louder. I sighed.

"Yeah Cas, I heard you." I sat up and stretched. My make-shift bed wasn't the most comfortable thing. I had woken up and realized that at some point during the night I must've taken my shirt off, because I had nothing on but my boxers. Well, this could be awkward. I turned back to look at Castiel. His hair was a mess of black (and my mind _may_ have wondered to a place to what his hair would look like after sex) and his blue eyes were sleepy and bloodshot. Wow, that was a sight.

"Where's Sammy?" I looked over at Sam's bed. Something about work maybe? Or I had dreamed that he came home and he was actually at his mysterious boyfriend's house.

"He's probably at work." I racked my brain and mouthed 'work'. I knew where he worked.

"Oh yeah, that shitty law office?" Sam hated his job, but it was in the same field as his degree, so I guess that counted for something? Hell I had no idea how college worked. I stood up and stretched more. I really needed to convince Sam to get a blow up mattress or something. I put on my jeans and then looked over at Cas. He seemed to be staring a little too intently for a guy that claimed to be straight.

"Want to get some breakfast? I'm starving." I pulled on my shirt and looked around for my boots. I really was hungry. And it's not like getting some greasy breakfast after a night of drinking qualified as a date.

"Sounds good to me, there's this places that serves great biscuits and gravy and pancakes." Cas stood up and changed (and _no_ I didn't check him out…okay, maybe a little…and the little smile that came onto his face was pretty cute). My phone started playing 'Ramble On' by Led Zeppelin and saw Sam's face pop up. I picked up my phone, unlocked it and put it up to my ear.

"Hey, Sammy." I heard Sam give a little sigh since he hated being called that.

"Hey, Dean, I tried calling Castiel but he didn't answer."

"Sam, are you on the phone right now?" A British voice asked.

"Who's the British guy in the background?"

"My boss. Look, I'll be off around 11:30 if you and Castiel can keep each other entertained until then?" I looked over at Castiel and smiled.

"You'll be off when?"

"Eeeeeleveeeen-thiiiiirty." Sam repeated very slowly, just to be a dick.

"Oh, well we can wait until then. You've got some sort of food here right just to hold us over until lunch?" I winked at Cas and he smiled at me.

"Yeah, some, just ask Castiel. I gotta get back to work. See you in a little bit, alright?"

"I'll see you later, Sammy." I looked at my phone, hung up and then looked at Castiel and smiled. "Well Cas, care to keep me entertained for another hour or so?"

Castiel made us some popcorn as I cleaned up my bed and we watched part of a movie that Cas picked out while we waited for Sam. I sat on Castiel's bed while he made the popcorn and then he sat close to me (so that we could share the popcorn, obviously). I reached in once and Castiel's hand brushed mine. I looked up at him when neither of us moved and he was looking back at me. Damn, those chapped lips were awfully close. Just then, Sam walked in and Castiel jumped away from me. Shit, Sammy, you know your timing.

"Hey guys, what are you watching?" Sam asked as he made his way deeper into the dorm room.

"Boondock Saints. Uh, how was work?" Castiel stood up from the bed and looked at Sam.

"Work was…work. Are you guys ready to eat?"

"Hell yeah! I'm starved, how about you, Cas?" Cas smiled at me. I kinda liked the way he lit up every time I said his name.

"Yeah, yeah, let's go." I noticed Sam out of the corner of my eye give Cas a weird look, but I didn't really care. I led the way out and I was pretty sure I heard Sam say to Castiel,

"Since when do you watch action movies?"


	6. First Date

_Hey there, guys! I know I said that I was going to be back on schedule, but I lied and I'm so sorry! I got this idea for a different story and I started writing it and it kinda took me away. So I apologize AGAIN! Love you guys! You're amazing! Thanks for everything!_

* * *

I looked at myself in the mirror. I began to straighten the collar on my shirt when I heard my front door open and then I sighed. Damn it, Balth, why now?

"Oooooh Gaaaaabriel! Hurry now, I have day old cake and was hoping somebody would like to share it with me." I stepped out of the bathroom and looked at him like he was crazy. He did, however, have cake.

"I have my date tonight. Do you not remember?" Balthazar rolled his eyes.

"Oh right, right, with the tall boy. Are you sure you won't have any cake?"

"Don't you ever work? Why are you here all the time?" I asked as Balthazar sat at my kitchen table and started eating his cake.

"I enjoy bothering you. Now," He turned and looked me up and down. "You're not wearing that are you?" I looked down at my outfit. It seemed okay to me. I was wearing dark jeans and a solid black button up, and then I was going to put on my Kelley green jacket. I've been told that brought out the gold in my eyes. Plus, we were just going bowling. It's not like I needed a tux.

"Why? What's wrong with this?"

"Well, it's your first date; don't you want to impress him?"

"And you don't think that this will impress him?"

"It's not so much about the wrapping, but what lies underneath." Balthazar smirked.

"Wow that was actually a little insightful and insulting. Bravo."

"Thank you, thank you. No, really, you look fine. Now, what time do you need to be there?"

"Actually, I need to leave in about five minutes, so can you get out?" Balthazar looked up at me with a disappointed look on his face.

"Why can't I stay here?"

"Because I enjoy the food I have in here and somebody may be coming home with me. Now, up up up. Leave."

"I thought you were going to take it slow with him, or was all that just talk?" I looked at my friend. I did want to take it slow, but dear Lord, Sam was hot and I never said I was perfect (I mean, I pretty much am, but, whatever).

"No, I want to take it slow. I never said we would end up in bed, I'm just saying he might want to come over if the date goes well."

"So why don't you go back to your little boy toy's room? I mean, Cassie won't mind, right?" I looked down at my shoes. They looked good with the rest of my outfit.

"He um…may not know about it."

"May not know as he doesn't? His best mate and his brother are dating and you don't think he has the right to know?" I rolled my eyes. Of all the people to be lecturing me about this…

"Look, we're not in a serious relationship or anything yet. We're just, trying this out. If it works out then we'll tell Castiel. Can you please get out of my apartment?"

"But my cake isn't finished." Balthazar gestured to the half-finished cake on the table. I sighed annoyed.

"Fine, just lock up when you leave, alright?" I grabbed my jacket off the hook and put it on as I walked out the door.

* * *

"So, Sammy, when you aren't training to be a world class lawyer, what do you do?" I smiled as I took a drink of my pop. We were sitting at the bowling alley, taking a break before we bowled a second game. We were having fun and making each other laugh (speaking of, his laugh? Super adorable).

"I don't really do a whole lot except for study. I mean, I don't have many friends outside of Castiel."

"Well why not? You seem like a pretty normal guy to me." Sam shrugged and took a bite of the cheese fries we had ordered.

"I am, I just don't get out much. Anyway, I've talked about me all night. Tell me about you." I shrugged. I was more into my dates talking, especially when their lips were as kissable as Sam's.

"Well, I'm the third of four boys, but you probably knew that. There's Michael, then Lucifer, then me, then Cassie."

"Lucifer? I don't think Castiel ever mentioned him." I sighed.

"I'll explain after you start our next game." Sam nodded, stood up and bowled his first ball. I may have checked out his ass. He, of course, got a strike.

"So, Lucifer?" Sam smirked as he sat down. I couldn't help but smile back, even if partly.

"Well, like I said, he's between Michael and I age wise. So, Lucifer went off to college and he got in with some bad people. I mean horrible people. They got him hooked on every drug in the book and then he disappeared for a while." Sam reached over and stroked my hand at this point. It oddly made me feel better. I looked into Sam's eyes for a moment then cleared my throat. "Anyway, he uh…came back for a little bit then he was off again and so my dad decided that he couldn't deal with the whole in/out thing anymore so he basically told him to stay away. It really hurt Michael, but he always wanted to follow in Dad's footsteps. I uh…think I'll go bowl now." I stood up and bowled my balls, hoping Sam wouldn't notice how upset I had gotten. I normally didn't open up about my crazy family on a first date, or any date for that matter.

The rest of the date was much lighter. We discussed Sam and Castiel's school and when I could come again for another visit. When the bowling was done (Sam beat me by three pins), I drove him home. Normally, I may have suggested that we go back to my place, but I didn't want to pressure Sam into anything. I did, however, want my goodnight kiss.

I parked my car and looked over at Sam. He was smiling back at me in a way that made my heartrate skyrocket. I leaned in and eventually Sam and I's lips met. I felt the kiss all throughout my body and opened my mouth to groan slightly when Sam slipped his tongue inside and I followed suit. Damn, he was a great kisser! I pulled away slightly, reminding myself that this needed to go slow. I touched my forehead to his and grinned at him. He smiled back.

"You better go. Cassie is probably waiting up for you." I looked at Sam as he got out of the car and then I had to force myself to leave before I changed my mind.


	7. Jo's Advice

The drive home was a long one. I mean, I love being in my car but it was just carrying me away from Sammy. He seemed to be doing okay and he seemed to be doing great in his dating life. I mean, I would like to meet Gabriel, but he's Cas' brother so he couldn't be too bad, right? I spent a lot of time thinking about Cas. He and I had really hit it off, and Sam seemed to think that Castiel had some sort of crush on me, but I knew he was just messing with me. I knew I could think myself into a real mess, so a few hours into the drive, I decided to stop thinking. I blared some classic AC/DC, rolled down my windows and just drove.

I pulled into the Roadhouse parking lot just before closing time and parked my baby. I walked in and heard some crappy REO Speedwagon song playing throughout the basically empty bar.

"Really?!" I shouted so Jo could hear me across the bar. "REO Speedwagon?!" She turned around and smiled at me.

"You're damn right, REO!" Jo walked over to me and gave me a hug. "We missed you this weekend. How was Sam?"

"He's good. We had a fun time."

"And how's the roommate?" Jo smiled a little too knowingly for my liking.

"He's good. He and I had a fun time too. Why?"

"Oh nothing, just…may have talked to Sam. Do you want a beer? Come on, let's go." Jo grabbed my hand and led me to the bar.

"You talked to Sam about me?"

"Well yeah," Jo walked behind the bar as I sat on a bar stool. "We call each other about once a week to gossip." She smiled and gave me my beer.

"You gossip?"

"Well, gossiping isn't the right word. We just talk. He happened to mention that you and Castle hit it off."

"Castiel." I corrected as I took a drink of my beer. Jo smiled that annoying smile again.

"And I happen to know that you're a sucker for a guy with brown eyes."

"His eyes are blue, so ha!." I said very quickly. Probably a little too quickly. I didn't even need to look at Jo to see the look on her face.

"Ha! Thank you proving my point. Do you like him?" I shrugged. Like I said, emotions aren't a Winchester's forte.

"That's a yes. So, why don't you go after him? I mean, sorry honey, but you need to get over Benny. I know he broke that heart that you claim not to have, but I think it would do you some good. Sam said this Castiel is a good guy. He could be good for you."

"Jo," I finally looked up at her. "He's straight, alright? Nothing I say or do will change that. I'm not going to force my tongue down the guy's throat and ask him if he wants to fuck."

"Why not? I've seen you do that with countless girls over the years here." I sighed. Being bisexual had its ups and downs.

"You're a pain in the ass, you know that?"

"Yeah, but that doesn't make me wrong. Now, finish up your beer and get out of here. Talk to Sam about him. Maybe he and Castiel could come home for a visit. People do that, right? Bring their roommates home to meet the family?" I smiled and shook my head. Jo knew as much as I did about college.

"Well, there's a possibility I guess. You know that Sam wouldn't bring him here though, right?" Jo looked offended.

"Of course he would! My mom would make him. Especially if you two started dating." Jo winked at me. "Now, I gotta close up. You're more than welcome to sit here and mope about your shitty love life, but I have to open tomorrow, too. So, I'll be leaving in about twenty minutes."

"I'll stay and walk you out. You never know what could be out there in the dark."

"Psh, like I need protection." She laughed. I knew she didn't need it, but I still wanted to make sure she was okay. I watched as she did her little dance around the bar. She wiped down tables, counted the register, and soon was ready to go.

"Alright, Winchester, you may now escort me to my car." Jo put her hand on her hip so that we could lock arms and I led her to her car. She opened the door and looked at me above the door. "Dean, really, you know I love you like a brother. I just want you to be happy, and kick that Benny's ass for hurting you." I smiled and placed my lips on Jo's forehead.

"I know. I'll find a way to be happy, just probably not with Cas." Jo sighed.

"Well, you know I've got a list of friends a mile long that would love to be Mrs. Dean Winchester." I chuckled.

"Good to know. Now go home and get your beauty sleep. You need it more than I do." I winked and avoided a smack to the back of the head that Jo was aiming at me.

"Night, Winchester." Jo got into her car and I watched her drive away before getting into my own car and driving home for the night.


	8. Fun at Gabe's

_Second chapter this week?! Wow, I'm just as shocked as you guys. Anyway! Thanks for the reviews, favorites and follows! You guys are the best!_

* * *

I looked around my apartment and tried to figure out if it looked alright. I mean, I had even put out the throw pillows that my mom had bought me as an apartment warming present. Would he want to use the pillows? Damn, I hadn't been this nervous for a guy to see my apartment since my parents came over. I was making Sam dinner (with a recipe from Balthazar), something that I had never done for a significant other. Ever.

I heard my phone ringing on the kitchen table. I didn't really look at it before I answered.

"Hello?"

"Gabriel, sweetie, how are you?" My mother's voice came through the phone. Of course she would call when Sam could be here any minute.

"I'm great Mom, how are you?"

"Good, good, listen you know that your grandparents' fiftieth wedding anniversary is coming up and your father and I thought it would be fun if you and your two brothers planned it." I pulled the phone away and looked at it as though my mother could see the look I was giving her. Michael and I couldn't agree on anything, why in the world would it be a good idea to do that?

"I don't know, Mom. Michael is busy with his new life with Anna and Cassie's at school. I'm not so sure…"

"You boys can make time to plan your grandparents' party! If it wasn't for them there wouldn't be a you." She snapped at me. I sighed, defeated. Nothing was scarier than having my mother yell at me.

"Okay, Mom. I'll call Michael and Cassie tomorrow to set something up, alright?" I heard a knock on my door as my mom replied.

"Fantastic! Thank you boys so much! Call us when you decide and…" Another knock.

"Mom, I have to go. Somebody is at the door. I'll call you tomorrow after everything okay?"

"But I have some ideas! What if we have it in Riverside, where they met? Oh and…" I tried to get too frustrated with my mother. She didn't know I had a date with an amazing guy. She didn't know that I was cooking for him, but dammit woman! I have to go!

"Mom, great idea, but seriously, I have to go. I love you, I'll call you tomorrow."

"Oh, ok. Well, good bye then. I love you, too." My mom finally hung up the phone and I went to answer the door. I walked over and opened the door to see none other than Sam Winchester…with his backpack. Great.

"Saaaaaaam." I whined. "You promised me that you weren't going to study tonight." Sam smiled at me and bent down to give me a quick peck on the lips before walking into my apartment.

"I know, and I'm sorry. I just," Sam inhaled through his nose. "have a…quiz tomorrow." Sam sniffed again. "That my English professor just emailed us about. What is that?" I grinned. He seemed impressed.

"Guess who has the best boyfriend in the world?" I almost cringed at how carelessly I had used the word. We hadn't said that yet. Shit, I had never been in a relationship like this. We had had the exclusively dating talk but we hadn't had the 'what are we and where is this going' talk yet. Did we need to? Was I freaking out over nothing?

"Hm…well, there's this girl I went to high school with whose boyfriend just bought her a new car. I'm gonna say her." Sam smirked at me as he sat down at my kitchen table. Damn his sass! He didn't say anything like 'whoa, hold it there buddy' so, I assumed the word was okay. Just roll with it Gabe, roll with it.

"Well that blows my gift right out of the water." I sighed dramatically and flung myself onto his lap. He wrapped his massive arms around me and laughed.

"Wait now, what did you get me?"

"I just made you dinner. Some healthy thing Balthazar told me that you might like since you're a weirdo that eats rabbit food."

"Aw, you're even going to eat healthy for me? Wow, you really are the best boyfriend in the world." Sam slid one of his hands up to the back of my neck and pulled me into a kiss. I pulled away and smiled. Well, I guess we needed to have this talk now that neither of us had actually said anything.

"Hm…so I guess we've decided that we're boyfriends." Sam smiled back.

"I guess so. So, does that mean I can tell Castiel?" I felt my face drop and Sam sighed. "Come on, your best friend knows."

"And Dean knows. I just, I don't know how he'll take it." I knew Castiel. I knew he wouldn't take the news of his roommate and his brother dating very well. Sam sighed again as the oven dinged. I got up and pulled the casserole out of the oven. I heard Sam unzip his backpack and the books making slight thumps as he dropped them on the table. He was upset with me and I knew it. I knew he wanted to tell Castiel. I really did too, I just wasn't sure how yet. I chopped up the peppers and sprinkled them on top and then set it to cool down. I walked back over to Sam and glanced over his shoulder at his English text book. Blah blah something about romanticism. I was bored, so I gave Sam a kiss on the neck.

"Gabe, I really have to study." I heard the annoyance in his voice. It wasn't just about me distracted him from the stupid quiz that he had tomorrow.

"Come on, Sammy. Don't be mad at me." I continued but Sam stayed annoyed.

"I thought we were having dinner."

"Well you know me. I would rather have dessert first." I smiled into his neck, then continued up to his ear lobe and gently pulled on it with my teeth. Sam moaned slightly. "So, dessert first?"

"No, dinner, then studying, then I have to go home so I can get some sleep." Sam turned his head to the side and quickly kissed me on the lips. I sighed.

"I'll get you one of these nights."

"Not on a school night." I had an idea. I snatched the book up off the table. "Hey!"

"Hear me out. After we eat, I will quiz you and if you get a question right, I'll take off a piece of clothing. If you get one wrong, you have to take off a piece of clothing." I smirked. Sam looked me over and appeared to be actually considering it. "And, if I get all the way naked, you win." Sam narrowed his eyes.

"And what do I win exactly?"

"A naked me." Sam finally smiled, making those damn adorable dimples pop out.

"Deal."


	9. Dr Sexy

"So, Sammy, explain this to me one more time." He had called to get some advice, and like the great big brother that I am, I was going give him some.

"Well, Gabriel invited me to this family event next weekend and I told him that I would go."

"So, that means that Castiel is going too?"

"Obviously."

"But he still doesn't know about you and Gabriel? Speaking of, I need to meet this guy still."

"I know," I could practically see the eye roll Sam had given me. "And no, Cas doesn't know about us." I kind of chuckled to myself at Sam using my nickname for his roommate. I hated to admit that it made me a little happy that Castiel liked it so much that he let his friends use it.

"Why don't you just tell him?" In my opinion this whole not telling Castiel thing was stupid. I mean, the guy would figure it out eventually, especially since it seemed that Sam and this Gabriel were getting serious.

"Gabriel wants to wait. I mean, everybody else knows, he just wants to make sure that Castiel will be okay with it."

"Well how will you know if you don't just tell him?"

"I don't know." Sam sighed. "I might just tell him. I'm pretty sure he would be happy for us."

"Well you know him better than I do."

"True, I'll think about it and ask Gabriel again. Is Dad around?" I was sitting in the living room at home, watching my favorite show, Dr. Sexy, M.D (don't laugh, it's compelling television!).

"No, he and Bobby are at The Roadhouse."

"Oh, I'll call him tomorrow then. The family thing that Gabriel wants me to go to is in Riverside, so I was just going to ask if Castiel and I could stay at there." It felt like my heart skipped when I heard that Cas might be staying here.

"Duh, Sammy, why the hell wouldn't you be able to?"

"I was just making sure he would be okay with Castiel coming."

"It'll be fine. I'll talk to him. Don't…" I gasped. Dr. Piccolo had just slapped Dr. Wang. She must've found out about her and Dr. Sexy's steamy affair.

"What? Dean, are you okay?"

"Sammy, I have to go. Dr. Piccolo and Dr. Wang are going to have it out just outside the operating room. I'll call you tomorrow." I hung up not even waiting for Sam to respond. He knew how important Dr. Sexy was.

My dad came home about two hours later, not as drunk as I had expected.

"Son, did you sit here all night?"

"Hey, I talked to Sam, too. His boyfriend, his roommate and him are coming into town next weekend and he wants to know if him and his roommate can spend a couple nights here."

"Well, yeah, of course they can! I've wanted to meet his roommate for a while. Wait, his boyfriend and his roommate aren't the same person, right?" I laughed.

"No, his roommate's name is Castiel and his boyfriend's name is Gabriel. They're actually brothers." My dad looked at me confused, as though I shouldn't know all this about my brother's life.

"Oh, in that case they both can stay here. I'm going to bed though. I've got that new shipment coming in tomorrow."

"I'm going to be the one that puts it away, why do you need to go to bed?" I smiled at my dad. He laughed.

"Good point, then you should probably get to bed too." He patted my shoulder and then made his way down the hallway to his bedroom. I stood up and walked to my room to get some shuteye before what was going to be a hard day at work tomorrow.

_I walked down the hallway to my bedroom door, which was closed. I wasn't sure what was on the other side, but I had a feeling that it was something good. I slowly turned the knob and pushed the door open. There, lying in my bed was a mostly naked Castiel. He was only wearing a white medical coat and cowboy boots. Castiel smiled at me, his eyes crinkling in that incredibly sexy way._

"_We better hurry, Dean. My family party starts in an hour." He stood up and walked over to me. I looked him over and couldn't believe what I saw. I could see just enough through the opening in the coat. His body looked amazing. He cupped my face in his hands and pressed our lips together, gently at first, then I grabbed his jacket and I kissed him back, it got more and more heated. His lips were rough and chapped, but tasted great. We migrated towards the bed as Cas slipped my shirt off. He sat on the bed and stared up at me as he unbuttoned and unzipped my jeans. He slid my jeans down to my ankles. My breath hitched as he gipped the waistband of my boxers in his teeth and pulled them down, releasing my growing harder cock. _

"_It looks like somebody is happy to see me." Castiel smiled again and…_

"Dean!" A loud pounding woke me. I sat up in a cold sweat. "Dean! Come on, you need to get up." He pounded on the door one more time before I heard him walk down the hallway. I waited until I heard his door close to get up and go take a long, cold shower.


	10. Thinking

I pulled my jeans on and ran a comb through my hair. I had no desire to go to work today, but since I was taking this weekend off to spend it with my family, I figured I should work every night this week. Plus, since I wasn't going to be getting my tips from my regulars I needed to work the extra days. I did enjoy bartending, but sometimes I'd rather just not have to deal with the drunks. My phone rang on my bathroom counter and I smiled. Sam was calling me.

"Well hello, handsome." I answered.

"So, I don't think I'm going to go this weekend." I sighed. We had argued about this a few times. He didn't want to go to my grandparents' anniversary party, even though he was going to stay with his dad and brother. He hadn't seen them in months and I knew that he missed them. So, killing two birds with one stone, he can visit his family and meet mine.

"Sam, baby, I know you're nervous, but you have to come. I can't put up with my whole family without somebody that I like there."

"Castiel will be there. You like him."

"Yeah, Cassie is a great substitute for my sexy as fuck boyfriend that I got a king sized bed in my hotel room for."

"Gross, I'm pretty sure that's illegal."

"Well then maybe you should come so I don't break the law. Come on, Sammy, for me?"

"I hate you."

"I know you do. Seriously, though, everybody will love you and…"

"So, are you going to introduce me as your boyfriend? Because if you are, we should probably tell Castiel." I hesitated. Another argument that we had had more than a few times.

"I'll talk to him this weekend before the party and then yes, I am going to introduce you to the family as my boyfriend." I heard Sam chuckle slightly, almost like he didn't believe me.

"I'll believe that when I see it."

"So, that means that you _have_ to come this weekend. So, ha." I smiled triumphantly at myself in the mirror. "Look, Sam, I promise that everything will work out. Please, please, _please_ come with me." I heard Sam sigh loudly. That 'you're-so-annoying-but-you're-adorable-and-I-like-you' kind of sigh. I got them a lot from him.

"Fine, I'll go, but I'm not happy about it."

"I know you're not."

"Shouldn't you be getting to work?"

"Yeah, I'll text you once I get off, alright?"

"I'll probably be sleeping. How about I call you after my first class to make sure that you're actually awake and about to leave?"

"Okay, I'll talk to you later."

"Bye, babe." Sam hung up and I realized that I didn't want him to. I didn't want to stop hearing his voice. I realized how much I wanted him to be there when I got home from my shift. I wanted him there all the time. I just…I shook the thought from my head. Gabriel Novak didn't fall in love. Especially so fast. I didn't have time for this. I had to get to work.

I walked to my car and thought about Sam the whole drive to work. We were going to have a room all to ourselves this weekend. Friday night he was going to stay with his dad and then Saturday night he was going to stay with me in my hotel. I was excited about that part. Who wouldn't be excited for spending a weekend with their boyfriend in a hotel? Where one of their whole families would be. Yikes, maybe I hadn't thought this all the way through.

I walked into work and smiled at some of the girls that were sitting at the bar. My boss stared at me.

"You're late, Gabriel." I sighed. He was on me about something.

"Actually, according to Rachel, who I switched shifts with, I didn't need to start until five-thirty." I glanced at the clock on the wall. It was just nnnnnnnnow five-thirty.

"No, her shift started at five-fifteen." I rolled my eyes.

"Okay, I'm sure Rachel, who has never been wrong or late in her life, is off about this. My bad." I walked behind the bar and tried to ignore him the rest of the night. It was a slow night. Thursday's were never nearly as much fun as the weekend crowd. We got half the bar to sing some drinking song and I walked out with almost eighty bucks in tips. I finally got out of there and got home around two-thirty. I was exhausted. I collapsed on my bed and dreamed about my weekend.

I heard my phone ring on my nightstand. I groaned and reached over to my phone.

"…huh?"

"I knew you wouldn't be awake. I just got out of my first class. You need to get up and go." I groaned louder.

"Saaaaam, what time is it?"

"It's just before nine o'clock. Babe, you need to go and make sure the hotel is all set up and everything looks good. I know you can get up."

"You have way too much faith in me."

"I know I do. Text me when you leave and when you get there, okay? I don't need to worry about you when I've got a pre-law exam."

"Aw, you'd be worried about me?"

"Of course I would. I always worry about you." That brought a smile to my face, even though I was still tired and didn't want to move. I sighed and sat up anyway.

"Alright, alright, you win, Winchester. I'm up and I am going to take a shower and then I'll hit the road." I looked around my room, thanking God that Sam had insisted I pack before the day I had to leave. I should've been driving to Riverside by now, but hey, an hour later than I thought wouldn't be so bad.

"Good. I'll talk to you later then."

"Yes, you will." I could hear the smile in his voice. I loved that voice. I loved a lot of Sam's voice. Hell, I lov…NO! Nope, that was not crossing my mind.

"Bye, Sammy."

"Bye, Gabe." We hung up and I got into the shower, refusing to go back to the thought that almost came into my mind. I packed everything into my car. I even remembered my toothbrush and phone charger. I hopped into my car and drove south, only fifty-eight minutes late. Unfortunately, I had a long drive ahead of me. All alone with nothing but my thoughts. My thoughts and I sometimes didn't get along.

Of course, I thought of Sam. I thought about how me and Sam had moved so fast, and yet slower than any other relationship that I had been in. Hell, outside of high school, this was the longest relationship I had been in. He was amazing and wanted to help people as much as he could. He knew what he wanted out of life and for some unknown reason, he wanted me. He was so close to his family and would do anything for them. Same for his friends. He was honestly one of the most incredible people I had ever met.

I made a decision on my way to the hotel. Now I really couldn't wait for Saturday night.


	11. Coming Home

I slammed the hood of the car and wiped the sweat from my forehead. I was working harder than normal so that I could get off earlier to take a shower and get ready for Sammy to come home. And if I happened to look a little nice for Castiel, well, maybe that happened. (Okay, I may have finally admitted to myself that I had a small, tiny, little bit of a crush on him.)

"Dean, why don't you head home? The place is a mess and if Sammy comes home to that all he'll do is clean up." My dad had apparently come out of his office. It was just after four and I wasn't due off for another hour.

"Nah, I can stay a little longer."

"We have no more cars to work with." I glanced around, and my dad was right. I had been working so hard that I didn't realize that I had finished the cars. "Bobby and I are going to finish up an order for a few parts and then finish up the schedules for the next couple weeks. We won't be too much longer." My dad slapped me on the back. "Go home, son. We'll see you later."

"Are you sure? I mean, what if somebody else comes in? You and Bobby are going to actually work on a car?" My dad rolled his eyes.

"Don't forget, smartass, I'm the one that taught you everything you know. I can handle something, and if not, it can wait until we get our worker bee back. Now get home and clean up a little bit."

"Yes, sir." I walked away and waved at Bobby in the office. He waved back and I walked into the back to grab my phone and car keys. I checked my phone and realized that I had a text from Sam from about an hour ago.

**Sam: On our way**

**Dean: Sounds good Sammy See you soon**

I was actually really excited to see my brother, and I knew that he would be busy with Gabriel, but it would still be good to see him. I drove home, took a shower, and started cleaning up the living room. It wasn't that dirty, but Sam was kind of a clean freak (and by 'kind of' I mean totally). I figured that I should clean my room too, but why? I mean, Cas would most likely be sleeping in Sam's room, or if I know my dad, on the couch. Not that my dad was homophobic, since both of his sons are (well, I'm bi, but details), but he also didn't like the idea of his perfect little Sammy screwing under his roof.

About an hour later, my dad came home. We were watching a replay of the USC vs UCLA game from a few years ago and drinking some beer when we heard a car pull up in the driveway. I smiled and ran out the door, even if I was just in shorts and a t-shirt. Sam got out of Cas' car and I decided to embarrass him.

"HEY SAMMY!" I waved. My dad pushed past me and walked out to Sam. They hugged as I watched Castiel got out of the car. I could somewhat hear the conversation. Something about Castiel staying and then something about Castiel staying in my room!?

"What?!" My dad turned around and looked at me. This rule about no guys was stupid. I rolled my eyes. "Come on, Cas! I guess I'll show you to my room." I saw a smile appear on Castiel's face as he walked up to the porch. Then a thought occurred to me.

"Just, don't make fun of me, alright? It's a mess." I turned and led Castiel up the stairs and then again at my bedroom door.

"Seriously, if I had known somebody would be staying in my room I would have cleaned it." I looked at him. I wanted to make sure that he understood I would have cleaned for him.

"Dean, I grew up with three older brothers. No messy room can really shock me." I smiled at that because it really made me feel better about my room. I opened the door and Castiel took a step in. I heard him inhale through his nose. I watched him and leaned against my door jam and looked around my room.

"It's not much, but it's been my home for as long as I can remember."

"This is perfect, Dean. I can't thank you enough." Castiel looked like he had something to ask me. I realized that I was sort of just watching. He must've noticed too because a slight pink tint appeared on his cheeks. I couldn't help but laugh slightly to myself, recalling all my conversations with Sam about Castiel having a crush on me. Castiel looked at me, and I noticed that he looked tired.

"Sorry, I'll let you get to bed. I'm sure driving hours with Sammy in the car is no picnic." I smiled charmingly. He smiled back at me. Those crinkles around his gorgeous blue eyes were oddly sexy.

"It wasn't so bad, but I am pretty tried."

"Alright, good night, Cas." I winked at him and then decided to give him some privacy and closed the door. I leaned against it for a minute and sighed. If he wanted me at all, he could've invited me to his family thing tomorrow night, but he didn't. He could've suggested that we hang out or something tomorrow beforehand, but he didn't. I guess that I didn't either. Maybe I could suggest it to him. I opened my door and looked at Cas lying on my bed. He was already asleep. He looked like an angel, and it would be stupid to wake him up now. I quietly shut my door and decided I should try and get some sleep.

I walked out to my living room, trying to forget about how bad I wished that I was in my own tonight, along with Castiel.


	12. Secrets

_Hey everybody, sorry about the SUPER late upload! 've been going through a lot of crap and I had serious writer's block with this chapter. I love you guys! Thanks for sticking with this story! Anyway! You've waited long enough!_

* * *

I glanced around my hotel room to make sure everything looks right. The rose petals were on the bed, candles around the room, and the champagne was in the bucket of ice next to the bed. God, this was cheesy. Way too cheesy in my opinion, but this was an important night.

"Cassie, you need to lighten up." I nudged him as he sat at the table. He had been looking sad most of the night while our family was around, dancing, and congratulating our grandparents. Sam was standing over against the wall. He had left me and Cassie to talk so that I could finally tell him that Sam and I were dating.

"Look, Gabriel, I'm really not in the mood for this." He gestured around the room. I glanced over at Sam and saw my cousin, Rachel, talking with him. I smiled when he shook his head and Rachel walked away, visibly upset.

"What's wrong? Do you want me to get you a beer? I can sneak one over here for you. Or champagne? I could get some of that."

"Can you just go away, please?" I looked at Castiel. He was in no mood to hear this news about me and Sam. I hadn't seen him this upset since he and Meg had broken up. I sighed dramatically.

"At least go dance a little bit? I mean, there are some cute girls here that aren't actually our cousins."

"Technically,"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. Will you just go have a little fun?"

"I don't know, I don't dance very much."

"Oh bullshit, go, have fun. I think I'm going to talk with your best friend that is having a great time because you are in a pissy mood." I slapped Castiel on the shoulder and stood up to go talk to Sam. I was then cornered by an aunt that 'hadn't seen me since I was three years old' and blah blah blah. One of our cousins sat down to talk to Castiel, so Sam was still standing against the wall. I felt a little bad for him. He wanted me to tell Castiel, but I just couldn't. I also couldn't explain to the rest of my family. Plus, Castiel had been in such a mood tonight, I was in no mood to put his panties in more of a twist. I finally escaped my aunt and walked over to Sam.

"Having fun?" I smiled. He smiled back.

"I am now." I took a step closer to Sam, I couldn't help but notice that he was wearing my favorite cologne of his, and slid my extra key into the front pocket of his pants. I stretched up slightly so that I could whisper in his ear.

"15 minutes. Room 740." I took a step back and winked at him. Then I spotted my uncle, Raphael, heading for the open bar. I knew that my parents didn't want him drinking too much tonight, so I knew that I had to stop him. "Hey! Uncle Ralphie!" I turned away from Sam and walked towards him. I figured that all he was going to talk about was his stupid accounting firm, but that didn't matter. I listened to him drone on for about two minutes (but it seemed like two hours), when I noticed that my Sammy had left his perch on the wall. I smiled and excused myself from the conversation. I saw the elevator door close and decided that maybe I could beat him if I took the stairs. That was a failure. I wasn't sure how long he was in there when I came in. He was just looking around the room, almost in awe. I slid my jacket off and hung on the back of the door.

"You just have no patience do you?" I saw him jump slightly and tried to contain a smile.

"Did you do all of this for me?" Sam whispered, taking a giant step towards me. Who the hell else would I have done this for?

"Of course I did." I walked closer to Sam and wrapped my arms around his neck. He placed his hands on my waist and pulled me closer so that our chests were maybe an inch apart. I glanced up at him.

"Why would you do this for me?" Sam sounded genuinely impressed; his voice was so tender.

"Because you big, silly moose." I intertwined my fingers with his hair and pulled him down into a kiss. Sam pulled me closer to him and opened his mouth. I slipped my tongue inside and Sam reciprocated. Once my lungs felt like exploding, I rested my forehead to Sam's and looked into his eyes. He smiled, and seeing him like that, I knew I needed to say it.

"Sam," I pulled away so I could get a better look at him. My voice was going to shake and crack. I knew it. "I…I don't say this much. I mean, seriously, and I know it hasn't been a long time, but…" Sam kissed me again. There was so much in that kiss. It was almost like he knew what I was going to say. He started backing towards that bed without breaking our kiss. We were about to fall back on the bed when I had to pull away again. I had to laugh.

"Sam, I'm being serious. Let me say this, and then I'll prove it to you." I raked my fingers through his hair and looked into his eyes again. It was no or never. If I didn't say it…I wasn't going to. I just…"Sam, I love you." I could hear my heart pounding so hard in my ears, I couldn't hear anything else. Sam just stared at me. Fuck, I had messed up. He was going to run away, he was going to…surrounded my face in his hands? He gently touched our lips together and whispered.

"I love you, too, Gabriel." I grinned wide and couldn't contain myself anymore. I tackled him onto the bed. I kissed all around his face and down his neck. I slid his jacket off as he worked my tie off. I worked my way down his chest and abs as I took his shirt off. Sam ran his fingers through my hair as I got his pants off. I moved my lips around his hips and thighs as I took his boxers off. Sam was hard, and I was ready for him. I drew a groan from his lips as I traced the head of his dick with my tongue. I noticed that Sam grabbed the bed sheets as I took more of him in my mouth and heard him moan louder. I moved up and down and swirled my tongue around until Sam practically yelled and came. I swallowed him and then kissed back up his torso. He smiled at me.

"You," Sam stroked my cheek with his finger, "are amazing." I smiled back and kissed his chin.

"I have to get back to the party. You can either join me or you can sit here and wait for me." I sat up and looked at Sam, waiting for his answer.

"I can't convince you to stay?" Sam used his puppy eyes on me, damn him. He knew they would work, and any other time, they would.

"Sam, I want to. You know I do, it's just that my family is going to notice that I've been gone for this long. We can pick up right back here." I gently kissed him, and Sam tried to deepen it. Damn, this kid really wanted me in bed. I pulled back and grabbed my tie off the bed.

"Come on, get dressed and you can give me a strip tease when we come back." I smiled and watched Sam get dressed, unfortunately. We walked out the door and I couldn't help myself. Sam just looked too good in that suit.

"One more kiss before we head back?" Sam chuckled and leant down to kiss me. I kissed him back until I heard an all too familiar voice at the end of the hall.

"What. The. Fuck?" Sam and I broke apart at Castiel's voice. There was nothing but rage and distress in his voice.

"Cas," Sam stepped away from me and towards Castiel.

"No, just, just…" Castiel took off down the stairs. Sam looked back at me and then we took off after him. We ran into the lobby and looked around but there was nothing to be seen. I tried to hide how worried I was.

"Should we go try and find him?" Sam asked, and I could hear the unease in his voice. I decided to try and reassure him.

"He's upset; he would do this when we were younger, too." I remembered when he was thirteen and Lucifer and Michael had had another huge blow up at the house. "He'll be back after he cools off." I reached for Sam's hand and took him with me towards the ballroom. I tried a confident smile and intertwined my fingers with Sam's as we walked into the ballroom.


	13. Revelations

_Well this one is quite a long chapter. Holy crap. I guess I just started writing this one and couldn't stop. Well, let me know what you think! Thanks, guys! Love you!_

* * *

I heard Sammy bounding around in his room, making as much noise as was humanly possible when I woke up Saturday morning. Jesus, the kid knew how to wake up a whole freaking house. How did Cas get any sleep with him around? I sighed and sat up. I rubbed my eyes and looked at my phone for the time. It was just after seven in the morning. Son of a bitch! This was not in the plan for today. I stood up and stretched out. I realized how cold I was in just my boxers, but I couldn't get back to sleep. Not after the dream I had. Well, since sleep wasn't an option, the next best thing was eating (actually, the next best thing was...well…what I had been dreaming about). I walked into the kitchen for a bowl of cereal while I waited to give Sam shit for being so damn loud. I went into the cupboard for a bowl and then reached up to grab the cereal off the top of the fridge when I heard a slight choking and then coughing sound. I turned my heard towards the kitchen table where the noise was coming from and saw Castiel trying to contain his coughing. Our eyes met and suddenly my face felt hot.

"Uh…mornin' Cas." I tried a charming smile, but I was still tired so who knows how it came across. Castiel cleared his throat before answering.

"Good morning, Dean. I'm sorry, I tried not to wake you when I came down here." I looked Cas over. He was wearing a black t-shirt that said 'Led Zeppelin' in faded yellow. I didn't know that he liked Zeppelin. Matter of fact, I had a shirt just like that. Wait a minute.

"Is that my shirt?" I saw a blush creep onto Castiel's face.

"Uh…yeah. Sorry, it's just that I only brought my suit for tonight and I needed something to wear after my shower this morning and Sam said it was okay, but if it's not that's totally fine and I can grab what I'm going to wear home tomorrow if you…" Cas was talking about a mile a minute.

"Cas, relax, it's totally fine. I really don't mind you in my shirt." In fact, it reminded me of my dream. I looked down at my naked torso and shrugged. "At least somebody is wearing my clothes." I wasn't sure if it was possible, but Cas' face went even more red. "I um…should probably.." I heard somebody pounding down the stairs, and before I could finish my thought, I heard Sam sigh.

"Really, Dean? We have a guest and you can't put clothes on?" I turned around and glared at my younger brother.

"Really, Sammy? You bring a guest and suddenly I'm supposed to change everything about me? No, and plus, Cas and I were just talking about how much better I look without clothes on." I turned around and threw a wink at Castiel just to see if I could get him to blush more, and it worked. I turned back towards Sam. "Also, could you maybe not stomp around like you're trying to kill bugs? I mean, good God, man! I don't know how Cas gets any sleep!" I heard Castiel stifle a laugh when Sam shot him a glare over my shoulder.

"Will you please just go put some clothes on?" Sam asked, obviously already done with our game. I sighed dramatically and nodded.

"If I must." I looked at Castiel over my shoulder. "Sorry Cas, but boss man says I need clothes on." I pushed by Sam and heard him apologize on my behalf and then…

"Is that Dean's shirt?"

* * *

I flipped through the channels as I sat on the couch and waited for an appropriate time for me to leave for The Roadhouse. Sam and Castiel were leaving soon for their little party. Cas and I had hung out and talked most of the day, with Sam coming and going so that he could visit some people like Bobby, Ellen, and Jo. Castiel came down the stairs in his navy suit, and damn it, he looked way too good to be in it. Plus the way the dark blue contrasted with his eyes, if guys swooned, I would have. I laughed when I saw that his tie was backwards.

"Hey Cas, come here." I stood up as Castiel walked over to me. I untied his tie and heard his breath hitch. "Relax, I'm just fixing it for you." Cas' breath was still shallow as I retied his tie. "You okay, Cas?" I looked at him when I finished, he looked at me through his long lashes and nodded. We were so close that our chests were almost touching, and I could almost feel his breath on my face. Damn it, I had to keep reminding myself that Cas was straight. Straight, straight, straight. But, if I just leaned my face a little bit closer…

"Are you ready to go, Castiel?" Sam asked from the stairs. We both took quick steps away from each other before Sam came in and I rubbed the back of my neck, hoping that Sam couldn't sense what had just, well, not happened. He didn't seem to. "Dean, what are you up to tonight?"

"Well, since Dad's at Bobby's and you and Cas are leaving, I was thinking about heading to the Roadhouse for a good old fashioned hook-up." I grinned at Sam, who rolled his eyes, and saw (or, maybe imagined) Castiel's face fall out of the corner of my eye.

"Haven't you already slept with everybody in town?" I shrugged.

"Some people are worth a second shot. Plus, some new people come into town now and then. You never know." This time, there was no mistaking the pained look on Cas' face.

"Well, whatever. Cas and I need to go. Ready, man?" Sam looked at Castiel, who still looked crestfallen, and he nodded.

"Yeah, let's go." Cas said, kind of coolly. He didn't look at me as he made his way out the door. Sam must've noticed the change too, because he looked at me and shrugged before he followed his friend out the door. What? I wasn't allowed to go out and have fun?

I took a stool at the bar about two hours later as Eli came over with my regular bottled beer reserved for the weekends. The bar was unusually crowded tonight. I hated that. People thought that dive bars were 'cool' all of a sudden and then the regulars are forced out of their normal spots. God, I hate hipsters.

"What's going on tonight, man?" I asked. Eli rolled his eyes.

"College kids from UC Riverside." Eli walked away when two girls walked up to the bar. One had shoulder length brown hair and tan skin. She looked over at me and smiled. Her brown eyes seemed kind. I smiled back and shot her a wink. She turned and must've said something to her friend about me because her friend looked at me and then back at her. The girl moved over and took the seat next to me.

"Hi, I'm Lisa." She smiled again.

"Well hi, name's Dean." She giggled and was pretty much already drunk. Well this could be easy.

"So, Lisa, tell me about you." She giggled again. Well this could be annoying.

"Well, I'm a junior at UC Irvine," Lisa babbled about herself while she drank some fruity drink. I finished my beer and Lisa finally stopped talking. "So anyway, what about you?"

"I'm thirsty. You're almost out too, what are you drinking?"

"Oh! A blue Hawaiian. Thanks." Jesus, really? Whatever, this was probably just going to be a one night stand anyway. Just something to get my mind off of Cas.

"Grab me another beer, Eli?" Eli looked up at me and I shook my empty bottle at him. He nodded. "And Lisa here will have a…"

"Dean?" I heard a quiet voice say behind me. I spun around on my barstool and saw an obviously upset Castiel. What the hell was he doing here?

"Cas? What are you doing here? I thought you had your family thing tonight."

"I did, I just…" I saw tears well up in his big blue eyes and my heart pained for him. I stood up and gently led him by the arm to a place with a little less people.

"You just what, Cas?" I tried to keep my voice low and gentle. I didn't want him to get even more troubled. Suddenly, Cas' eyes were no longer wet. He grabbed me by my jacket and crushed our lips together. I wasn't sure this was really happening. I was actually pretty sure that I had fallen asleep on the couch and this was a dream. I wrapped my arms around Castiel's neck and pulled him closer. Damn he was a good kisser, dream or not. His chapped lips opened and I slid my tongue inside his mouth when Castiel pulled away slightly and looked to his left and I looked too. There was Eli, with a slight smirk on his face (yup! Real life for sure! Holy shit!). I looked back at Cas.

"Look guys, I don't care about the man on man action, just take it somewhere else, alright? No PDA in the bar." Oh yeah, Jo had begun that rule after she saw one of her friend's from high school's ex making out with some random girl. "Dean, I've got your tab so why don't you two get out of here?" I smiled at Castiel and nodded.

"Thanks, Eli. And tell that Lisa girl I'm sorry." She must've seen that display. I slid my hand down to Cas' and led him outside to my car. I turned around and looked at him. "So…um…" Ah fuck it. I had waited long enough. Plus, I'm no good with words. I pulled Cas in for another kiss. We stayed connected at the lips until my lungs wanted to explode. I rested my forehead to his and I my voice came out a little gruffer than I intended. "Follow me to my place. Try and keep up. I can't wait much longer." I quickly kissed Cas and hopped in my baby and sped my way home, keeping an eye on Cas in my review mirror. I couldn't help but wonder why Castiel suddenly decided that we could be together. I would ask him later. Maybe in the morning. I pulled into the driveway just before Cas and went to unlock the door. I heard Cas behind me and then felt his hands on my hips and his lips on my neck. I suppressed a shudder, but a groan escaped.

"Damn it Cas, I'll break down this door if I have to." I got the stupid door open (FINALLY) and pulled Cas in by his coat. I kicked the door shut and pulled Castiel as close as I could.

"What made you change your mind?" I murmured, but then I decided I really didn't want to know. Not yet. I just kissed him before he could answer. Next thing I knew, our tongues were mingling and our jackets were on the floor. My hands started to move down Cas' back when he grabbed them and whispered in my ear.

"Let's go upstairs." Oh fuck yeah. I pulled Castiel up the stairs when he slightly pulled back at the top of the staircase. "What about your dad?"

"He's over at Bobby's. The two bastards are probably drunk or passed out." I laughed a little, and thought it was endearing that he was actually worried about my dad finding us. "It's adorable that you're worried about that." I looked over Castiel's face again. Damn he was gorgeous. I pressed our lips together passionately as I opened the door to my room. I led Castiel to my bed without breaking apart from him. He finally fell backwards and pulled me down with him. It continued to get hotter and hotter, and I decided I needed my shirt off. I pulled away and heard Castiel whine.

"Aw, Cas. I'm still right here." I unbuttoned his shirt and took in his bare chest and abs. They were subtle, but there was definitely something there. He pulled my t-shirt over my head before I lead down again and kissed him. Jesus was I hard. Castiel began to unbutton and unzip my jeans when I suddenly had a terrible thought. What if this wasn't what Cas really wanted? Hell, the kid missed his girlfriend and the only people that he knew in town besides Sam (who he should know by now is dating his brother) is family and me. I pulled away slightly again.

"Cas?" I kept my voice low.

"Dean," He breathed out and tried to pull me back in, but I had to know.

"Cas, I'm serious. Are you okay with this?" I didn't want this going anywhere he didn't want it to. He looked up me with those beautiful blue eyes that practically glowed in the dark.

"I've wanted you since I met you, Dean. I was just too stupid and proud to accept it. I want this." The tone in his voice was all I needed. He gently pulled me down again and this time I went along. He slid my jeans off and snapped the waistband of my boxers. I jumped in surprise and smiled.

"Heh…uh…somebody getting a little excited?" Our lips found each other again and I took Castiel's pants off. Cas slid my boxers off and then I glided his off him as I kissed my way up to his ear.

"Cas, just relax, okay? I want you to roll over, and I'll be back." Cas obeyed as I rifled through my top dresser drawer for a condom and some lube. I put both on and then made my way over to Cas. I kissed up his spin and saw him shiver in the dark.

"Are you ready?"

"Yes." Cas exhaled. I slipped inside him and heard him moan. I started with just a little bit, and then slowly built up more and more. Damn it, he was so tight. I continued and began to groan with each thrust. I continued until I heard Cas let out a shout as he released, and I wasn't far behind. I pulled out of Castiel and fell to my stomach next to him. We both could barely take a breath.

"Dean?" I heard Cas say. I smiled over at him.

"Yes, Cas?"

"That was amazing." He scooted closer to me and I wrapped my arms around him so that we were closer. "You wanted to know what changed my mind earlier, right?" He asked quietly to my chest. I was pretty sure I knew, but I nodded. "Sam and Gabriel are dating. They've been hiding it from me this whole time. I figured that since they weren't fighting their feelings for each other, why should we hid ours?" Cas looked up at me and I placed a gentle kiss on his forehead.

"So, you've had feelings for me?" Cas just nodded and rested his head on my chest. I couldn't help but smile. Thank God I wasn't crazy. He actually had feelings for me this whole time! I did a secret happy cheer in my head and made a note to tell Jo and Eli later. I saw Castiel's eyes flutter. Poor guy, he'd had such a long night.

"Get some sleep, Cas." I started humming one of my favorite Metallica songs and began to drift off myself.


	14. Talking to Cassie

I saw Sam step out of the ballroom again and went to follow him. He had his phone up to his ear and I heard him sigh.

"Hey, Cas, it's Sam. Again. Man, I'm sorry. Can you just call me when you get this? Alright, I guess, just call me. Bye." He hung up and turned around. His eyes were so sad.

"Baby, he just needs some time. Come on, he'll come back soon." I grabbed Sam's hand and he squeezed it.

"I hope you're right."

"I always am." I smiled and Sam rolled his eyes. "Now, come on. We need to get back in there." We walked in and continued mingling with my family. I felt Sam subconsciously rub the back of my hand a few times, especially when people asked about how we got together. My grandparents were confused however. They thought that Castiel and Sam were together, which was hilarious. I thought Sam was going to lose his lunch. We danced and he even danced with some of my cousins. It was a great night, and we finally got to leave after everybody else left around 1:30. We walked into our hotel room. I took my jacket off and threw on a chair in the corner.

"Champagne, Sammy?"

"I've never had any."

"It's just super fancy wine. Come on." I said as I poured two glasses. I handed one to Sam and we sat on the bed. Sam took a sip and made a face. I laughed. "It's an acquired taste." I chugged my glass. He copied me and then held the glass out to me.

"You want more?" I asked as I reached for the bottle to get him more. I poured more in his glass.

"Well, you said it was an acquired taste, so I guess I'll have to acquire it." He took another sip as I poured more in my glass.

"Well, you acquired me." Sam smiled and gave me a gentle kiss before pulling away and taking another drink. We continued drinking and talking about the night. When the bottle was done, and we were a little bit drunk, Sam smiled.

"All gone!" I said as I finished off my last glass.

"Thank God. I'll take a beer anytime."

"It wasn't that bad was it?"

"Well, I just know something that would taste better."

"Oh yeah? And what's that?" Sam placed his glass on the night stand and looked at me. I put my glass down too and that was when Sam grabbed me and pinned me down on the bed. I gasped in surprise and Sam smirked down at me as he straddled my hips.

"Now, Mr. Novak, I believe that I owe you a strip tease." Sam slid his jacket off and threw it across the room. He ran his hands up my chest as I closed my eyes. I felt him leaned down, kiss under my ear and then whisper, "How can you enjoy this strip tease if you're eyes are closed?" He nibbled my ear and I groaned. Damn this kid was good. I opened my eyes and looked at him.

"That's muuuuch better." Sam slowly untied his tie and then began to unbutton his shirt. Once his abs were revealed (which I'm pretty sure he chiseled from fucking marble), I ran my hands up and down his body. Sam smiled as he pulled me up by my tie and lightly touched our lips together. I wrapped my fingers in his hair and pulled him into a deep kiss. Sam kissed me back and freed me from my tie and my shirt. I rolled over on Sam and I moved my lips to his neck. He groaned as I sucked at it.

"Gabe." Sam moaned in my ear as I pulled his pants down and continued on his neck. He grabbed me by the hair and pulled me up into a kiss. He rolled on top of me and pulled my pants off without breaking apart from me. He then slid his hand inside my boxers and made me whimper. "Like that?" He whispered and he slipped my boxers off. I nodded before kissing him again. His boxers came off (possibly my doing) and I glanced over at my overnight bag which had _somethings_ in it that I needed. I sighed and then growled at Sam.

"Don't you go anywhere." I rolled over, jumped up, and ran over to my bag. Son of a bitch! I know I packed them! There! I found the condoms and jumped back on the bed. Sam giggled.

"Are you ready to finish this?" Sam asked before pulling me into another passionate kiss. I slowly rubbed my cock against Sam and heard him groan again. Damn I was about to lose it. I made my way into Sam and he shouted as his hips bucked against me. We continued moving in sync until I couldn't hold it anymore. We both climaxed at the same time and I laid down next to Sam, breathing heavily. Sam's eyes were closed when I looked over at him and smiled. I stroked his cheek with the back of my hand and Sam grabbed my hand and brought it to his lips.

"You're incredible." I whispered. Sam opened his eyes and smiled at me.

"Yeah, you are. Now," Sam pulled me into his arms. "When are you ready for round two?" He gently placed a finger under my chin and lifted my head up to his to give me a gentle kiss.

* * *

Sam and I had just gotten room service delivered with breakfast the next morning when I heard another knock at the door. I looked at Sam and then walked over to the door, just in my boxers and robe. I looked through the peep hole and saw Cassie and somebody that I was pretty sure was Sam's brother, Dean (damn, hotness must be required to be a Winchester). I furrowed my eyebrows and opened the door and they both walked in, not really saying a word. Castiel stood pretty far away from me.

"For the love of God, Sammy, put some clothes on!"

"Dean! What the hell are you doing here?" It was kind of funny to see Sam scramble to find his clothes, but a strange thought occurred to me. Why was Dean there with Castiel? I mean, I guess Dean knew about us before Castiel did, so maybe Castiel went to talk to Dean last night. Castiel said something about talking and then turned to look at me. I grabbed my clothes and put them on quickly and looked at Castiel.

"Gabriel, let's go out into the hallway." I looked over at Sam and he nodded at me before Castiel and I walked into the hallway. Castiel led us down to the end of the hallway and leaned against the wall. I looked at Cassie and saw that he was so upset. Maybe I could get myself out of this. I rubbed the back of my neck.

"So…that Dean guy's pretty hot." Castiel's eyes grew angry.

"Don't do that. You can't weasel your way out of this one. Gabriel, you're my brother and honestly, you were one of my best friends."

"Were?" That hurt. That hurt a lot. "Cassie," I kept my voice gentle and low. "I never meant to hurt your feelings. Sam and I just wanted to be sure that this was real before we started announcing it to the world."

"I understand that, but you started dating my roommate and the two of you decided not to tell me? Your own brother and his roommate." I knew this was all my fault. Sam had wanted to tell him so bad and I had hit the brakes on that.

"Cassie, Sam and I just needed to talk about everything. We needed to figure out f we were in this for the long haul. Plus, the whole secret lover thing? It was kinda hot." I smiled to see if he had loosened up at all. He hadn't. He was still clearly mad.

"That's great for you two. Seriously, did you not trust me? Am I that bad of a person?" That might've hurt more than the 'were best friends' thing. Cassie was one of the best people I knew.

"It wasn't like that. It was more like, how will he react? What if he hates both of us? What if this? What if that?"

"And you think me finding out when you two are making out in the hallway is better than you just telling me?" There was disbelief in his voice. Jesus, I was so stupid. He would've been so happy for us.

"Cassie, I'm sorry. I will tell you everything from now on, and please don't get mad at Sam, okay? He wanted to tell you since I asked him out, but I just wasn't ready for anybody to know." I really hoped that he wasn't still mad, especially at Sam. He could be made at me, but Sam wasn't the bad guy in this situation.

"Well, in the spirit of being honest, I have a confession to make." Castiel smiled. "Dean and I had sex last night." I wasn't sure I had heard him right. Then I realized that I had and I started laughing.

"I thought you said we were being honest." Castiel stared at me, totally serious. "You are being serious. I'm going to kill him. I am going to kill him." From what Sam had told me about Dean, this wasn't going to end well and if he thought he could fuck with my little brother he had another thing coming. Although, I was pretty sure that Dean would kick my ass.

"Shut up, Gabriel. Like you said, he's hot and ever since I met him there's just been this connection with him. I want to be with him."

"You want to be with him? As in, with him with him? In a relationship, with a guy?" This was bat shit craziness.

"Yeeeeah, what aren't you getting?" Castiel looked at me like I was stupid. This was insanity.

"Cassie, you aren't gay."

"For him I am." Damn, where did he get that line?

"Well, break the news to Mom and Dad; they're just down the hall. Now, I'm going to go back to my boyfriend." I smiled and Castiel rolled his eyes as we both walked down the hall. We were almost to the door when I turned and looked at Cassie.

"Castiel," I actually used his name to show how serious I was. "seriously, are we okay?" He grabbed my arm and pulled me into a hug. I hugged him back; happy this whole mess was over.

"Gabe, you're my brother and I love you, we'll always be okay." I smiled at my younger brother and opened the door.

"He's actually a really great…" Sam and Dean looked over, and I was glad that Dean didn't finish that sentence.

"Did you guys work things out?"

"Yeah," Castiel and I smiled at each other. "Yeah, we're good."

"Well, Sammy and Gabe are doing late check out, so why don't you and I go somewhere a little more private?" Dean winked at Cassie. That was super weird to see.

"Yeah, Sam we have to leave b five tonight though." I walked closer to Sam and we made eye contact and he was definitely not thinking about leaving. "Hey, hey!" Sam looked at Castiel. "Five, okay?"

"Yes, Cassie, we get it. Five." Dean stood up and walked next to Castiel.

"Are you ready for a proper date now?" Dean kissed Castiel and my older brotherliness came out.

"Hey, Dean, I'm sure you're a nice guy and all, but that's still my baby brother." They broke apart and looked at me and Sam.

"Speaking of," Dean walked over to the bed and placed a hand on Sam's still naked shoulder. "This is _my_ baby brother, and I will not hesitate to kick the ever-loving shit out of you if you hurt him." Damn, this dude was scary. Dean smirked and ruffled Sam's hair. "Stop by before you leave, alright, Sammy?" Sam nodded, but kept his eyes on me and was biting his bottom lip. Dean walked over and grabbed Castiel's hand and walked out the door shutting it behind them.

"So, late check out, huh?" Sam smiled and pulled me unto his lap.

"I figured we could do that. Plus, I'm not paying for it." Sam kissed me and then there was a knock at the door.

"Damn it!" I got up and walked to the door and pulled it open. "What?" I almost yelled at the bellboy.

"Sorry sir, here's your syrup."


	15. Discussions

_Hello my amazing readers! So, I've decided that I'm going to finish this by the end of the month! I know that's only like, a week away and I've still got about three chapters to do, but I will get them done, mostly because I've got the outline for them already. Anyway! Just wanted to throw you guys a quick thanks and love you since I feel like I haven't told you in a while, so Thanks! Love you! _

* * *

I woke up to a thick head of dark hair in my face. I smiled and placed a gentle kiss to the back of Cas' head. Then, I heard a knock at my door, not a pounding, but the kind of knock that my dad did when he knew that I had a…guest. I didn't want to wake Cas. Poor kid had a rough night (that hopefully got better one once he saw me). I wasn't going to push talking about our brothers just yet, but maybe when he woke up. I heard the knock again and decided that I couldn't ignore it. I sighed, untangled myself from Castiel, and threw on a pair of shorts before answering the door.

"Dean." My dad hissed. He jerked his head to the side to show that he wanted to talk to me out of my room. I stepped out, shut the door, and then raised my hands in an innocent gesture.

"Dad, I can explain." I whispered.

"Oh really? You can explain to me how you ended up in bed with your brother's roommate? Sam's not going to be happy about that." My dad argued in hushed tones.

"It's not like I seduced the guy. I was at the Roadhouse and he came in and kissed me. Next thing I know, well, stuff happened." I really _really_ didn't want to go into more detail than that.

"Have you told Sam?"

"What? No, of course not. I just woke up. Plus, he's at the hotel with his boyfriend, so there's that." I shrugged.

"You need to tell him, Dean. Your brother should know." My dad finished before disappearing down the stairs. I shook my head and went back into my room. I tried to get into bed as quietly and as smoothly as I could without waking Castiel up, but it hadn't worked. I went to wrap my arms around him when he turned around and snuggled into me. He rested his head in the crook of my neck.

"Morning." I felt Cas smile against my skin and his normally deep voice was even deeper with sleep. I kissed his forehead, happy to see him happy.

"Morning, Cas. How are you feeling?" He yawned.

"Well, now that I sit and think about it, confused. And annoyed. I mean, who hides that from their own brother? I mean, Sam didn't tell you so…" When I didn't say anything, Cas pulled back and looked at me. His face deadpanned and he simply said, "Sam told you. I can't believe Sam told _you_ but I didn't get to know. My brother and my roommate are fucking and I don't even get told, but you've never even met Gabriel and you know. This is just great." Cas huffed and began to turn away until I grabbed him and pulled him back towards me.

"Hey, yeah, I knew. I knew that Sam wanted to tell you and trust me did he want to. You have to believe that Sam would've told you if he could. He isn't big on keeping secrets, especially from people he considers to be great friends like you."

"It's not like Gabriel was forcing him to not tell me." Castiel snapped.

"Cas, think about it. Really think about it. Do you want to go right now and tell our brothers what happened between us last night?" I raised an eyebrow and I saw most of the anger that Cas felt leave his face.

"I…well, I…I would like to go tell my _friend_ Sam that I had amazing, hot, incredible sex with an amazing, hot, incredible guy." I rolled my eyes, but couldn't stop the smile coming to my face.

"And when he asks you about this guy? Some guy that you met at a bar? Some guy that you met at _my_ favorite bar? Some guy that has devastating good looks and is an absolute _monster_ in bed and…"

"Is super annoying and arrogant? Oh yeah, he'll know I'm talking about you."

"I'm serious though, Cas. Think about what that would be like. Telling your best friend that you're sleeping with his brother? That would be really awkward." Cas sighed and rested his head back on my shoulder.

"I don't forgive them, but I guess I understand." We sat like that for a while until I heard my dad, intentionally, slam the door to the bathroom shut. Castiel looked up at me. "Dean, can I ask you something?"

"Of course."

"This…I mean…what happened last night…it…it wasn't like…pity sex or anything was it?" I couldn't help myself. I laughed. I laughed a little harder than I should have. Cas started to pull away but I held him in place.

"Cas," I said when I stopped laughing. "That was the furthest thing from pity sex I've ever had. I mean, you are one of the sexiest people I've ever met and the way you came in the bar and just…took me like that." I shivered slightly, just remembering that part of last night. It was incredibly hot.

"Why did I have to make the first move?" Castiel asked, but his voice was light. I assumed he was kidding.

"Well, because to my knowledge, you were straight and according to Sam, kissing guys that aren't gay isn't something most of them like."

"Hm…well maybe you should've tried it anyway." Cas' lips were warm when they pressed against my neck.

"So you're…okay with this?" Cas pulled back again and looked at me with questioning eyes.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, this whole…sleeping with guys thing. It took me years to finally be able to admit to myself that I was attracted to guys, let alone sleep with them."

"I'm not attracted to guys, I'm attracted to you." Castiel smiled and I couldn't help but smile back. Okay, that was a good line. Damn, why didn't I have that line?

"Oh is that right?" He smiled up at me until I leaned down and kissed him. I just couldn't shake this feeling though and pulled away from him. He gave me a 'what-the-hell' look. "Cas, seriously, are you sure this is what you want? I mean, as far as you know you're not really gay and then this whole thing happened and we're…" I stopped because I didn't want him to think that I was trying to back out, and also, I wasn't sure what to call us quiet yet.

"What happened last night is something that I've wanted Dean. When I saw you, it was kind of hard to deny that you were hot. I mean even though most of me was practically screaming 'that's Sam's brother and a guy! You can't be attracted to him', there was just this small part of me that contradicted all of that. I wasted enough time pretending that I wasn't attracted to you. Then last night that small part of me told the rest of me to shut up and I went for it. And I'm so happy I did." Cas ran a hand up my chest, to my neck, and then wrapped it in the back of my hair to pull me into a kiss. "Think you can handle a long distance relationship, Winchester?" Cas smiled at me when he pulled away. Instead of responding with a yes, I simply pulled Castiel back into our kiss.

* * *

Cas decided that he wanted to go talk to Gabriel about what had happened and he figured since he was going I could go with him and explain to Sam what happened last night so that he and I didn't have a blow up like Cas and Gabriel did (which was very sweet of Cas). We took my car to the hotel and walked in on a (God help me) naked Sam and Gabriel in a robe. Sam struggled to find his clothes and stay under his blanket while Gabriel and Cas went outside to talk. I sat in the arm chair that was close to the bed and smiled the best shit-eating grin I could at Sam. He looked at me more confused than he ever had been in his life. We talked about his night and he asked me about mine. When I told him what Cas and I had done, I was a little surprised, and hurt, by his reaction.

"Dean, I'm not so sure I'm okay with you and Castiel dating."

"Um…why the fuck not?" I tried to sound like it was just a regular question, but seriously? Sam had been pushing for me and Cas to get together and now he's changing his tune? Why? Because he saw how hurt Cas was when he found out about the two of them?

"Dean, you're the worst boyfriend of all time. Guys, girls, it doesn't matter."

"Wow, tell me how you really feel." Yeah, I had been a shitty boyfriend in the past, there was no denying that, but with Cas it would be different. I knew it would.

"I'm not saying it to be mean. I'm just telling you the truth. Castiel is a great guy and I don't want him getting hurt because you've decided he's not what you want anymore." Sam's voice was gentle. He wasn't trying to be a dick, even though he was succeeding at it. I knew he was saying it out of defense for his friend (and possibly for his boyfriend's little brother). I didn't want this to verge into too much feelings sharing, but I wanted to let Sam know what I really felt about Cas.

"Sammy," I kept my voice low so that he knew I wasn't upset. "I really like Cas. More than I liked Benny, or Cassie or anybody else. He just, he feels right." I didn't expect that to come out when I started talking, but it was true. Even just when he and I hung out on that first night things felt easy with him. Felt right with him. I saw Sam's eyes soften the slightest bit.

"Just, be careful with him, okay?" I tried not to snort.

"He's not a doll. He can make his own choices. He's choosing to be with me." I smiled, not to convince Sam of anything, but just the fact that Cas had _chosen_ me. Anyway, I knew I was being slightly rude not letting Sam talk about his night. "Anyway, tell me about your night, bro." Sam smiled and went into a little too much detail about his night.


	16. Friday Fun

I woke up Friday, well, afternoon, after a long night of work. Thanksgiving was coming up, which meant people were feeling that lonely feeling, which meant they came to the bars (and left some pretty good tips). I made it as far as my couch before I collapsed on it. I closed my eyes for a second when I heard my door open. Damn British bastard.

"How did you know I just woke up?" I called out, but there was no answer. I kept my eyes closed, assuming that Balthazar would come make himself at home.

"Wow, not even a 'hi' for your favorite brother?" I opened my eyes and turned around to find Castiel standing in my kitchen.

"Uh…hi? What's up?" That was weird. Cassie never visited me at home, especially since he found out about me and Sam. He walked into my living room and sat down in my arm chair and looked around my apartment. "Cas?" He looked at me and smiled. He enjoyed being called by that cute little nickname his boyfriend (which I was still getting used to) called him.

"Yeah, so, Sam left for the weekend, which I'm sure you know, so I was thinking that maybe we could have a fun weekend just the two of us." He shrugged, and I narrowed my eyes. Why would he want to hang out with me this weekend?

"Oh." I smiled. "Sam left for his dad's birthday so that means that your Dean isn't free this weekend either. Aw, glad to know I'm your second choice, Cassie."

"Shut up. You'd pick Sam over me any day."

"I've invited you to lots of stuff!"

"Yeah, usually as your third wheel!" I rolled my eyes, because that was only half true. I had invited him to things all the time before Sam and I even met, let alone got together. He was too busy with his college buddies, which is why I had to show up at his dorm (and steal one of them away).

"Okay, okay, so since neither of our boyfriends are free, what were you thinking we could do?" He looked around my apartment again, then his eyes landed on me.

"Well, we could go to a movie, go out and get some dinner, or…"

"That all requires leaving my apartment." I tried not to whine. My manager was giving me the day off since I closed last night and was working a double on Saturday, so all I wanted to do was lay around my apartment.

"What do you want to do then?"

"Honestly? I want to sit on my ass, watch some Netflix, and order some food that can be delivered. You can join me if you'd like."

"What do you want to eat then?"

"There's a great Chinese place that delivers. Just tell them it's for Gabe and they'll know what I want." Castiel gave me that look that sometimes made me forget that I was the older brother. That 'I'm-worried-about-you-but-I-can't-say-anything-because-you-won't-change' look. I sighed. "Please? Will you order it? You order what you want and I'll pay. Come on, Cassie." I threw my own look at him. My 'I-appreciate-your-worry-but-I'm-doing-fine-now-PLEASE-do-me-this-favor' look. Castiel pulled out his own phone.

"Alright, what's the number?" I gave him the number for the restaurant and he stood up to walk around while he ordered. I turned on the TV to get the Netflix all set up when Cas sat back down. "They'll be here in twenty minutes. So, what are we going to watch?"

"Sam's been all over me to watch this show about a detective in London or something?"

"Oh yeah, he's talked about it before. Seems to have a thing for the lead guy." He smiled over at me.

"I'm way hotter than him." I smiled back and then found the show that Sam had been talking about. Okay, maybe I wasn't hotter than the lead. The food came and we ate and watched. The show was pretty good. I felt kind of bad for dragging to start watching it.

"So, how are things going with Dean?" I asked between seasons (what the hell kind of show only has three episodes per season?). Cassie smiled at me over his orange chicken.

"Great. I mean, I know it's not very far along, but I think it's going really well. What about you and Sam?" I smiled back.

"Same. Now that you're done with your little tantrum over us, which got me a very big lecture by the way, things are great."

"My little tantrum? You had convinced my best friend to lie to me about his relationship and you, as my brother, didn't tell me either, but I'm wrong in the situation?"

"Always so defensive, Cassie. I was kidding."

"Jackass."

"Prick. No really, I'm glad that you and Sam are okay."

"Yeah, me too." He paused for a second before continuing "He seems to be pretty happy too, by the way, in case you were curious." I smiled. It was one thing hearing it from Sam, but Castiel would tell me if Sam was unhappy so that I could change it.

"So, you really are happy with Dean? In a long distance relationship, with a guy no less?" Cassie thought for a minute before answering.

"I really am. I mean, we've opened up to each other quickly but it still doesn't feel like we're rushing it. I think the long distance is helping us just get to know each other better."

"Well that's great. You haven't been happy since Meg told you about Duke." He shrugged, which was true. He was so miserable when Meg told him she was leaving for North Carolina, he even cried in front of me, which I don't think he had done since he was ten and Lucifer threw a baseball at his face.

"I know, but he helped with that too. We've talked about our pasts; we've talked about you and Sam. We've talked about school and work and just, everything." Castiel sighed contently. "He's easy to talk to. And he's…well," he smiled. "I won't gross you out with my sex life." Which I was very thankful.

"I'm glad that you're happy, Cassie." Castiel and I were half way through the second season when I drifted off.

I woke up the next morning and Castiel was asleep in the chair. It had been a fun night with my baby brother. We just might have to do it again sometime.

* * *

_Okay, I wasn't really sure what to do with this chapter, but I figured a little brother time with Gabriel and Cas would be good. Could you tell what I was watching while I was writing this? Speaking of, if you know any good Parentlock/Johnlock stories, feel free to message me about them because I'm kind of fixated on them at the moment. Anyway! Thank you guys for everything! Love you! _


	17. Thanksgiving

I was pacing around my bedroom, trying to figure out what I was going to take with me to Cas' family's Thanksgiving. November was a hard month for my dad since it was the month that my mom had died, and he usually spent it drinking the month away with Bobby at the Roadhouse. So, when Cas invited me to his family's Thanksgiving, I jumped at the chance, even if it was a few days before hand. Then I really thought about it. I was nervous. I pulled my phone out of my pocket and dialed, needing some help.

"Dean?" The voice said on the other end.

"I don't think I can go." I could practically see the eye roll that always went along with the sigh.

"You have to go." My brother replied.

"You're not going." Sam had to work, which sucked. Seriously, what kind of boss makes their intern work on Thanksgiving? "Plus, they would actually like you. Me on the other hand, I'm a little too blue collar for the blue bloods."

"Dean, I grew up the same as you, why would they like me better than they like you?" I tried not to snort.

"Really, Sammy? I barely graduated high school, and most of that was because I got help from you. You're on a full-ride to the school that the Novaks have gone to for how many centuries now? Honestly, who do you think they'd want one of their precious boys being with?"

"Well, maybe you're just the bad boy that is leading their baby astray until he finally finds a nice educated gal or fellow to settle down with." I could tell Sam was joking, but I was in a full-fledged panic. What if that was true? What if Cas was just getting the rebelliousness out of him?

"That's easy for you to say, you're Mr. Perfect. Any parents would love for _you_ to be the one their kid ends up with."

"Dean, look, you're my brother and I know I've said that you're not the best boyfriend, but you've been great with Cas. I mean really great. I'm impressed actually." That was something. Sam had never said that to me, especially about dating.

"So, he's happy?" I asked a bit sheepishly. I had never had a person on the inside with somebody that I was dating, which could've been why I screwed up so bad.

"Very happy. Now, will you stop being a crybaby and go to Thanksgiving with your boyfriend?"

"Your boyfriend invited you. You could tell your boss you have more important things to do." My last ditch effort to get Sam to come.

"Will you stop it? I know you're worried about meeting Cas' family, but it's fine. I'm sure Gabriel and Cas will make sure that everything goes alright."

"Yeah, I don't know if Gabriel likes me as much as you say he does." Call it a feeling, but I just didn't think that Gabriel was my biggest fan, but in all fairness, I didn't really care for the guy either (maybe it had something to do with the fact we were sleeping with each other's little brothers).

"Whatever, he likes you fine. Now, I'm about to walk into my dorm and I can hear some damn Led Zeppelin that I'm more than sure _you_ got Cas addicted to. Should I tell him that you're in or out?" I sighed, and Sam already knew my answer.

"Tell him I'm in."

* * *

I looked at myself in the mirror. I looked stupid. I hated wearing a tie, let alone a whole suit. I was in Castiel's bathroom at his parents' house (yeah, every bedroom had its own bathroom). I was wearing a gray suit, a navy blue button-up, and a baby blue tie. The whole outfit was Sam's idea. The blue was to go with Cas' eyes. Maybe if I complained about it enough Cas would let us stay here. All alone. I mean, everybody else had left and Cas had a pretty big bed…

"Cas, I look like an idiot!" I yelled out to him.

"I highly doubt that. Just come out here!" I kept looking at myself in the mirror, believing that Cas would probably laugh at me. "Dean! Come on! We'll be late!"

"Fine! Fine!" I said loud enough for him to hear me. Then I mumbled to myself. "This stupid monkey suit." I opened the door and looked at Cas. His mouth popped open, and it was a little funny, but he didn't look like he wanted to laugh. He was in a navy suit with a white shirt and a navy blue tie. Holy shit did he look amazing. This was the kind of thing I could never do for him. I wouldn't be able to take him out to a place that he could wear a suit like that. "I told you. I look like an idiot." I started to loosen my tie, mostly out of nerves. I felt Cas' hands over mine on my tie and he pulled me into a kiss. I kissed him back and then gently pulled away.

"You look damn good. If we didn't have some place to be that suit would be on the floor already." I smiled and looked Cas up and down again. I could have that suit off him in ten…maybe fifteen seconds.

"I should say the same thing about you." I looked over at the clock on Cas' bedside table. It was only five ten and we didn't need to be there until five forty-five. "Are you sure we don't have time?" I grinned.

"Afterwards, babe."

"Come on, Cas. Your family won't miss us." I placed a kiss on Cas' jaw. His jaw and his neck were his weak spots.

"Dean, don't do this to me. My parents will freak if we don't show up soon."

"Aw, Cas." I kept kissing along his jaw as I slid my hands to his hips. I knew this was killing him. Cas pushed me away.

"Dean, if you behave yourself at this dinner I promise I will make it worth your while, but for now we have to go." He kissed me quick and then looked into my eyes.

"What if they don't like me?" I whispered.

"They're going to love you. I know it. Plus, the Dean Winchester I know would never be afraid of something as silly as meeting his boyfriend's parents." Cas gave me a kiss on the cheek and, for his sake, I relaxed.

"You're right. Let's go."

* * *

"So, Dean, tell us more about you." Cas' grandpa asked after he took a bite of his steak. I was busy thinking about that damn valet that was driving my baby somewhere, so I had to take a second to think.

"Well, I'm 22 years old; I live in Riverside with my dad. I work with my dad and my Uncle Bobby at their car shop. That's basically it."

"No college?" Even I could hear the tone of disappointment in Cas' grandma's voice. Of course she would ask me about college.

"Well, no, brains were always Sam's area." I saw Gabriel look down at his plate, probably smirking, smug bastard. He knew he got the smart one.

"Well there must be some reason Castiel is so interested in you."

"You know, ma'am, I wonder that every day." Which was completely true. I had no idea why Cas wanted to be with me, unless it was just because he wanted to get the crazy out of his system. The conversation turned for a few minutes, until Castiel's mother looked down at me.

"So, Dean, you work at an auto shop?"

"Yes, ma'am."

"With your father and uncle? So that's a family business." Wow, she went to Stanford?

"Yes, I guess you could say that." She hummed slightly, almost to herself. She turned back to Anna to talk about, something else. Then, suddenly, she looked back at me.

"Do you enjoy your work?" I shook my head and tried to look at Castiel, but he was talking with his dad.

"I uh…yeah. I do."

"Well that's all that matters." That seemed to drop the topic for the night. Finally, Cas' dad gave us a way out.

"Well, Castiel, I believe we are going to get another bottle of wine. You and Dean are more than welcome to stay here." Cas looked at me and I widened my eyes to tell him 'let's get the hell out of here'.

"I think we'll go home. Dean's had a long day."

"If you insist. Glad to meet you, Dean." Hugs and handshakes were given and Cas had a slight smirk on his face when he pulled away from Gabriel. Gabriel winked at me when he shook my hand and I figured I knew what he had said to Cas.

When my baby FINALLY got back from the valet, I gave it a quick inspection and decided that they couldn't have messed with it too badly.

"So, that went alright?" I asked once we were driving back to Cas' place.

"You did better than Meg." Great, a comparison to the ex. "My dad actually laughed at one of your jokes." It actually was just me being sarcastic about the wine, not a joke, but I decided not to mention that. "I'm pretty sure my mom liked you too." I tried not to roll my eyes.

"She kept asking me about the garage."

"Some place you know, some place you're comfortable. She didn't want you to feel out of place." Out of place? As in a place I didn't belong, like at a damn country club.

"Because we were at a country club?" I could hear the heat in my voice, and I knew Cas could too because of how gentle his voice was.

"What? No, more like you looked nervous the whole night."

"Oh." I stared out the windshield and was quiet.

"Dean, what's the matter?"

"Nothing, I just realized that I'm not going to be good enough for you in your family's eyes." We pulled into the driveway.

"Dean, that's not what they were saying."

"Your grandmother wrote me off as soon as I said I was a mechanic. Cas, nobody liked me." I wasn't trying to make Cas feel bad, but it was true. Besides his mother and Gabriel, after I said I was a mechanic nobody talked to me.

"I don't like them. But you," Cas kissed my cheek. "You I like."

"Sure, maybe I should just head home." I was thinking about it the whole time. I should've never even come. Cas and I hadn't been dating for _that_ long anyway.

"Don't be like that. Come inside, please?" Cas slid his hand from my knee to my thigh. I tried so hard not to smile.

"Stop it, Cas."

"Come on, my parents aren't home."

"Good, because they hate me."

"And that makes you even sexier." Cas kissed me and I kissed him back. I wrapped my fingers in his hair and tried to pull him into my lap.

"Dean, this could work a lot better if we were up in my bedroom."

"But that's all the way upstairs." I snarled in his ear and then I kissed under his ear and along his jaw.

"Mmm…come on." Cas got out of the car and ran to his porch.

"Son of a bitch!" I got up and ran after him, ready for him to make up that whole dinner to me.

* * *

"Dean?" Cas whispered in his bed. We were relaxing afterwards and I was stroking his hair as his head laid on my chest.

"Hm?" I closed my eyes, physically and emotionally exhausted from the day.

"Dean." This time Cas said a little bit more forcefully. I felt his head life off my chest. I opened my eyes and saw him looking at me.

"Yeah, Cas?"

"My family may hate you, but, I love you, Dean." Holy shit. D..did he really say that? Castiel, the most incredible guy I'd ever met, actually loved me? I sat up, cupped his face in my hands and kissed him. I didn't want to be deepened, and Cas understood that. There was something there. Something slow, and sweet, and perfect for the moment. I rested my forehead to his and looked into his eyes, and he looked back.

"I love you, too, Cas."


	18. Christmas

I looked up at the sign on the somewhat rundown bar Sam and I were outside of. So this was the famous 'Roadhouse'. The place that Sam had practically grown up and Castiel finally admitted to Dean that he liked him. Wow, this place wasn't intimidating at all.

"Are you ready?" Sam asked as he squeezed my hand. I looked over at him and sighed.

"I don't have much of a choice, do I?"

"Nope!" Sam smiled and led me inside. I heard something of a screech and then Sam's hand dropped from mine as a small blonde girl jumped in Sam's arms.

"Sam! You're home!" She looked over at me and her eyes grew wide as she got down. "Ohmygosh! This is…this is him right?" She offered her hand. "Hi, I'm Jo. I've heard a lot about you." I took her hand and shook it.

"Should I be worried about that?" I smiled.

"Oh probably." She smiled back. "I'll be right back. My mom's in the kitchen." She took off.

"So that was Jo." Sam said as we sat at the bar. We were pretty much the only ones there.

"Joanna Beth! If you…" I turned toward the woman and she smiled from the kitchen. "Sam Winchester!" She walked over and gave Sam a hug. Sam hugged her back and smiled.

"Hi, Ellen. How've you been?"

"Great. Your daddy and Bobby come in and drink my bar dry every moment they can, but other than that, fine." She turned and looked at me. "Now you must be this Gabriel that I've heard so much about."

"Sam talks about me a lot huh?" I smiled over at Sam.

"Actually, Sam tells Dean. Dean tells us." My face fell slightly. Coming from Dean, the stories may not have shown me in the best light (we weren't exactly each other's biggest fans). "He also talks about your brother?"

"Yeeeeah, they're dating, too."

"How'd that happen?" A voice said behind me. I jumped slightly as Jo walked in front of me next to her mother.

"Long story. Anyway, we've got Christmas and I just wanted you guys to meet him before you left for Nebraska." Sam tried to stand up, but Ellen pushed him back in his seat.

"Oh come on, let him have a drink and tell us about himself. Jo, get Gabriel here a beer." Jo walked behind the bar and began pouring, and I was very confused. I was told we were just going to come, meet them, and then leave. "Now, Gabriel," Ellen sat on the other side of me and looked at me as Jo placed the beer down and looked at me too. Wow, they really were mother and daughter.

"Yes, ma'am?"

"Tell me about you."

"I thought you knew all about me?" I half smiled, hoping that would be a good enough explanation.

"Well we want to hear it from you." Jo smiled a little bit too sweetly.

"Well, I'm 23 years old, I'm a bartender in Palo Alto and I've got three brothers."

"Okay, that's all stuff we could've gotten from Sam." Ellen said. Ellen and Jo questioned me about everything and I mean everything. My brothers, my work, college, the rest of my family, and then, "So, what are your intentions with Sam?" I almost choked on the last of my beer and Sam finally stood up.

"Alright, we're already late and I think we should go." Sam grabbed my hand and pulled me up. "Bye, guys!"

"Oh come on, Sam. It was just a question." Ellen sounded hurt, but she gave Sam a kiss on the cheek anyway. Jo came from behind the bar and gave Sam a hug. "Merry Christmas, boys." Surprisingly, Ellen hugged me. I hugged her back and Sam had the biggest smile on his face. We turned to leave and then I turned back towards Ellen and Jo.

"And by the way, my intentions with Sam are to treat him right and be the best boyfriend he's ever had." That seemed to appease the two ladies and they waved.

"Good answer, sweetie." Ellen winked and then Sam and I walked out. We got to the car and before I got in, Sam gave me a deep kiss. I pulled away when I felt like I wouldn't be able to breathe anymore.

"Wh…what was that for?" I asked.

"That answer you gave was amazing. You did so great with them and you're going to be amazing with my dad and Bobby, I know it." He kissed my nose and opened my door. I got in and Sam walked to the other side. We drove over to his Uncle Bobby's house and walked in. I was so nervous that I was going to mess up that I was happy when Bobby said that Dean and Castiel were there. Castiel would always give me a look if I had said something that I needed to apologize for or if I just needed some help.

"What were you two doing?" Bobby smirked at the two of us. Trust me, if we were doing that we would've been way later than just half an hour.

"I was showing him around town. I took him to the Roadhouse to meet Ellen and Jo." Gee I was happy about that. Bobby seemed to be more laid back.

"Did they interrogate you?" Bobby looked at me. I nodded quickly to let him know that he didn't need to do the same.

"Yes, sir, every question in the book, which is probably why we're late." We finally walked into the living room, with John, Dean, and Castiel all waiting for us.

"Sammy!" Everybody stood up and gave him hugs and told us Merry Christmas. We sat on the love seat opposite Dean and Castiel. Bobby handed me a beer, which I was thankful for. Beer apparently was the drink of choice around these people.

"Thank you, sir." I opened the beer and Bobby chuckled, mostly to himself.

"'Sir'. Listen to that John. Somebody around here actually respects me." Bobby smiled at John.

"That's because he doesn't know you yet, Bobby. So, Gabriel, you met Ellen and Jo?" Dean scoffed on his beer.

"Yeah, they…uh…were interesting." I tried a genuine smile, but even I felt it was fake.

"They're nosy, obnoxious, and sometimes rude, but they're family. They just want to make sure Sammy here is taken care of." John gave me a look that said that he wanted the same thing. Also like he was daring me to say something bad about Ellen or Jo. This family may not be bound by blood, but they were definitely family in every other regard.

"Don't worry sir, he is." I smiled at Sam and he smiled back at me. We talked about Castiel and his meeting of Jo and Ellen and how Sam and Dean had interviewed one of Jo's ex-boyfriends. Then there was a noise from the kitchen.

"Feed time, boys." Bobby stood up and we all went into the kitchen. I looked around the table in utter shock. There was no way that all of this was made by just two people. There was so much delicious looking and smelling food. Bobby brought the ham over. "Well, don't just gawk, sit, eat." We all sat and ate. John made a toast and announced that he and Bobby were going to promote Dean. Castiel looked so happy for him, it was kind of adorable. He and Dean were actually adorable. They looked at each other and just sort of, lit up. He was the happiest I had ever seen him. We raised our glasses in a toast and then I leaned over for a quick kiss and then I whispered in Sam's ear.

"We need to have a Christmas of our own so I can give you my own personal present."

"How about after this one we go back to that hotel?" Sam suggesting we go to a hotel? Damn, that sounded like a good idea to me.

"Sounds perfect." I gave Sam another kiss on the cheek and then we all started eating. Dean, Bobby, and John talked about the garage for a little while and then Sam and Castiel talked about school. It was all so relaxed and calm. Nothing like my family events. The Winchesters (and Bobby) seemed to actually enjoy being around each other. This seemed like a family I wanted to be around. Around midnight, I yawned, a little bigger than I meant to, and Sam got the hint that we should go.

"Well, I think Gabe and I are going to get out of here." Dean looked up from ANOTHER piece of pie. And I thought I liked sugar.

"Are you guys sure?"

"Yeah," We talked about coming over tomorrow, which was fine, I was just exhausted from the day and night. We got to the car and I had to ask.

"Well, that went well, right?"

"You did great, babe. Everybody seemed to love you."

"Well, I love you." I leaned over and gave Sam a kiss. He kissed me back and then pulled away.

"We'll finish up when we get to the hotel, deal?" He smirked. I smiled back.

"You bet you're hot ass we are."

* * *

_Alright everybody! That's the end of this story! I've got a couple different stories that I'm writing right now so I've got to decide which I'm going to upload next! Thank you guys so so sooooo much for the reviews, faves, and follows on this one and 'Brotherly Love'! You guys are the best! Love you! _


End file.
